More Than Meets the Eye
by imagination.is.creativity2898
Summary: Annabeth Chase is finishing up her last year of college. When she finds out that her little brother has cancer, she needs to make money and fast. What better way to get quick cash than become famous CEO Percy Jackson's new assistant? AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Annabeth Chase is finishing up her last year of college. And when she finds out that her little brother has cancer, she needs to make money, and fast. What better way to get quick cash than become famous CEO Percy Jackson's new assistant? AU

**Annabeth's POV:**

I groan as I hear loud music blaring from the other side of my apartment door. I know my roommate has thrown yet another party. I quickly search in my bag for my keys, knowing no one will hear me if I knock. I find them underneath my wallet. I stick them in the keyhole and open the door. I curse when the state of my previously tidy apartment greets my eyes.

Red Solo cups are thrown carelessly around every surface of the room. People in their early twenties are dancing provocatively with each other. Trash litters the floor like a blanket.

"For God's sake Thalia!" I yell, hoping she'll hear me and end this nuisance somehow. Unfortunately, my voice is drowned out by the thumping bass of the music.

I search around the room for my black-haired, blue-eyed friend. Once I find her by the stereo, I quickly make my way over to her. But not before getting a few wolf-whistles and yells from drunk frat boys.

_I swear to God, if that girl is turning up the music…_

"Thalia!" She turns around. A grin spreads across her face.

"Annie!" She yells, while pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, great to see you too Thals. Now what the hell is this? You promised me no more parties this weekend so that I can study for my exam on Monday!"

"Oh…that's right." She looks like she is thinking really hard about something, then she yells, "I knew I was forgetting something when I called up everyone! Oh well!"

"Oh well?" I yell exasperated. "Thalia, I have an exam on Monday. How the hell am I supposed to get any studying done with this going on?"

"Come on Annie! Relax, it's a Saturday night. Normal, twenty-two year old college students have _fun_ on Saturday nights. Now I know that's a foreign term to you, but tonight is your chance to become well acquainted with it." She finishes off her little speech with an evil smirk.

The truth is I knew this day would come. I know Thalia like the back of my own hand. We've been best friends since elementary school. Her and I just recently started renting an apartment together. So, I knew she was going to throw a house-warming party. It was inevitable in her mind. But did it have to be tonight?

I guess she is right, though. I needed a break. I've been studying all week. Just one drink wouldn't do me any harm. I can study all day tomorrow and be ready for the exam on Monday. I'm me after all. School comes easily to me.

I give her an annoyed look. "Fine, one drink."

"Look who's letting lose! I'll go get you a beer," she points to me, while muttering "Stay."

I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache. I slowly sit up and take in my surroundings. The apartment is even more trashed than yesterday night, if that's possible.

"What the hell happened last night?" I whisper to myself. The last thing I remember is Thalia handing me a beer. The rest is just a fuzzy blur.

This is so completely not like me. I'm Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase does not get drunk and pass out. That's Thalia's role. I study. I'm a good student. Good students don't do these kinds of things. Maybe Thalia can fill me in on some of these blanks.

"Thals?" I call out to her. I slowly get up, cautious of my throbbing head. A groan escapes my lips as I make my way into Thalia's bedroom.

I see her laying in bed, passed out with what appears to be a goth kid. I move around the bed to her side and shake her awake.

"Thalia? Thalia!"

"Mmph." is her intelligent response.

"Come on Thalia, you threw the party. I'm not cleaning it up, that's your job."

"Ugh." She rolls over in her bed so that I can see her face. "I don't know Annie you were having a pretty good time last night too. Maybe you should help me clean up, since you did create half the mess." She gives me one of her evil smirks.

"About that…What exactly did I do last night? Was I that bad?" I mentally yell at myself. This is not what good honor students do.

She lets out a loud laugh that does nothing to help my hangover.

"Honey, you were worse than me. And I'm pretty hard to beat."

"Hell yeah you are." The lump next to Thalia buts into our conversation. I give Thalia a questioning glance. She smiles and responds "Annie meet Nico, my cousin. Nico this is Annie, my best friend."

Nico turns around fully. I can tell by his skin tone that he was Italian. He was good-looking from what I could see. His attire was all black. If I saw him on the streets of New York, I'd probably avoid him.

His little joke ice-breaker told me that there was more friendliness to him in him than meets the eye. "Nice to meet you Annie."

"Please call me Annabeth. Thalia's never gotten the memo that I hate to be called Annie." I rolls my eyes at Thalia's antics. She just smiles.

"Alright let's go clean everybody." She says.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm going to get out of here. I have a thing." Nico responds, pulling his shoes on and getting up. "It was nice meeting you Annabeth. I'll call you Thals." He walks out of the room, and distinctly I hear the front door shut.

"Alright. Now I have a big day of studying ahead of me. If you want my help cleaning up the place, we're doing it now." I say fiercely.

"You shouldn't even be volunteering! If you knew of half the shit you did last night you'd be begging me to help you right now." She smiles conspiratorially, "But since I'm a nice person, I will help you clean."

"Good, you can explain what the hell I did last night in the process."

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying watching you squirm for information. This is definitely a first for Annabeth Chase."

"Tell me about it."

"Your cousin seems nice." I strike up a conversation after three solid hours of disinfecting our apartment with Thalia.

"Yeah, he's a good kid." She responds distractedly, putting a new bag in the garbage can.

"Is he the one with the rich Daddy, as you like to put it?" She laughs.

"He's one of them."

Thalia never was one to give out information about her family. She's always been embarrassed of them. The only family member I know well of is Jason, her brother. You see, Thalia has a very rich father and a mother that was never around. Her mother died when she was eighteen. She practically raised Jason herself. Her father wanted nothing to do with her and Jason. He told Thalia he'd pay for whatever they needed, as long as they kept quiet and out of his hair. Hence why Thalia is paying most of the rent on our apartment. She's always been rich. She likes spending her father's money. She claims that it's just carelessness. But I know that deep down, it's an act of rebellion towards her father.

Thalia's father is part of the Big Three. His name is Zeus. Each member of The Big Three owns certain things. Zeus owns all and anything that has to do with air travel. Poseidon, his brother, owns everything that deals with the ocean. And Hades, their other brother, owns anything and everything that deals with underground discoveries. They are the three richest people on the planet. Anyone who's anyone knew that. They all tried to keep their children quiet and out of the public eye.

All of them except Poseidon. His son's name is Percy Jackson. Poseidon gave a big portion of his company to Percy. Percy Jackson is the youngest CEO ever in history. Also one of the richest. He's internationally known to just about everyone. Every girl on the planet loves him. He's filthy rich and extremely handsome. Voted this year as People's hottest man alive.

We've never met. And I've never asked Thalia to have a chance at meeting him. It's my own personal way of guaranteeing Thalia that I'm friends with her because of her, not her rich Daddy and her connections to people high up. That and the thought of Percy Jackson has never appealed to me. Contrary to every other girl on the planet, I find him cocky and full of himself. He's extremely self-centered and needs to spend some of his money on charities rather than nights out at the club.

I keep my opinion about Percy Jackson to myself. I don't want to offend Thalia. She and him are really close. They have been forever. All four of them stick together, from what Thalia tells me. She keeps to the basics and stays vague when talking about her family. I don't mind though, I'm the same exact way.

"So, Chinese tonight?" She asks, jolting me from my never-ending thoughts.

"Sounds good. You want to help me study?" I ask hopefully.

"Ugh, I guess. You owe me though."

After spending the entire day studying and then eating Chinese for dinner with Thalia, I am mentally exhausted. I don't think my mind could handle another fact on any kind of history. I collapse on my bed. I feel my phone vibrate underneath my side. I pull it out and see that it is a phone call from my neighbor, Maggie. Maggie is currently raising my two twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew. My parents died three years ago in a car crash. I was going to put my college plans on hold so that I could raise them myself, but my neighbor intervened. She's been a family friend since forever. She's the nicest old lady you'll ever meet. She saved my ass by making me go to college, even though I highly refused. I can thank her for keeping my dream of becoming an architect one day alive.

And so, that is why I answer my cell with a smile on my face.

"Hi Maggie." I greet.

"_Annabeth, something's happened." _Her tone of voice makes me sit up in my bed.

"What? What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"_It's Matthew. Him and Bobby were playing in the backyard and I told them to be careful. But Matt tripped in the creek and he hurt his leg. I thought it might be broken so I brought him to the emergency room. Th-They did an X-ray. H-his legs fine but they found out that h-he has c-cancer." _

My heart stops. A lump starts to form in my throat. I know deep down that breaking down crying isn't going to help anyone, so I hold it in. My voice is scarily calm when I ask her my next question.

"What hospital should I come to?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV:**

The last time I was in a hospital was three years ago. My parents had just gotten into a car accident. By the time I made it through the New York City traffic, they were already gone. I remember sitting in a white room with uncomfortable chairs, crying my eyes out. I remember hugging Bobby and Matthew and never letting go of them. I even remember the nurse's name who delivered the horrible news. I never thought I would have to relive that day. I made a silent oath to myself that I'd never come back to this hospital. Yet, here I am. I muster up all the strength I can manage, and open the door.

It smells the same- clean and sterile. It's quiet and everybody is minding their own business. I walk up to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, can I have a room number please?" I ask quickly. She holds up a finger to me, silently telling me to wait.

"No, ma'am you don't understand, it's an emergency." I say impatiently.

"Fine, name?" Her tone is crisp.

"Matthew Chase."

"Okay, let's see," She drags her finger down what I assume is a list on her computer, "Ah, yes Matthew Chase, room A one sixteen, pediatric ward."

I mumble a quick, "Thank You," and break out in a run to the Pediatric ward. After getting lost a few times, I find his room. I knock rapidly and barge in.

I see Matthew laying down in bed, a white sheet just below his chin. He is smiling, which lifted my spirit a fraction. I see Bobby sitting on the bed down by his feet. And Maggie is seated at his bedside, her hand in his. I smile at Matthew.

"Hey Annabeth, glad you could make it." I laugh at his antics, and make my way over to the other side of his bed. I take his other hand in mine.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"I feel fine, if you don't count my broken ankle." I look towards Maggie, surprised at the news. She looks at me apologetically.

"We just found out he has a broken ankle." She explains. I nod my head towards the door, signaling that I want to talk to her.

"Matt, me and Annabeth are going to talk outside. Just call if you need us, we'll be right back." Maggie tells Matthew. I nod my head in agreement. I kiss Matthew and Bobby on the forehead and make my way outside.

Once we are safely on the other side of the closed door, Maggie starts to speak.

"They say it's curable. They're saying that we caught it at a really early stage. His doctor keeps saying how lucky he is."

I let out a breath of air, that I didn't realize I was holding in. "That's great news. What kind of treatment does he need?"

Maggie's face turns ashen. It almost looks like she's going to cry. "Chemotherapy."

"Maggie, if we can get him through this, then we'll do whatever it takes." I try comforting her.

"No Annabeth, you don't understand. Matthew's insurance won't cover it."

My heart stops. I don't have a job. All Maggie has is retirement checks. How the hell are we supposed to pay for chemotherapy? "I'll have to get a job."

"Yes, me too." Maggie says.

"No, Maggie I can't let you do that. These are supposed to be your golden years. You've done enough for this family."

"Annabeth, if you're going to stand here and try to talk me out of this, then I'm leaving and going back inside that room."

I smile at her. "You're insane, Maggie."

"I'm an old lady, what do you expect? I'm not going to become a prostitute." I laugh at the thought. "If anything, I'll become a substitute teacher again."

"Are you sure?" I ask warily.

"Positive. Now go visit that brother of yours. And try to make him laugh. I hear it's the best thing for cancer."

That's Maggie for you, thinking that the world's problems can be solved by a simple little giggle.

* * *

I come home to see Thalia sitting on the couch, watching crappy television. I make my way over to her.

"What happened? One minute you're here and the next you're running out the door."

"I'm sorry. I got a call from Maggie. Matthew hurt his leg and when they did an X-ray, they found cancer cells. I rushed down to the hospital. I forgot to tell you where I was going." There is a giant pause in the room as Thalia takes in what I just said. When she speaks, it's quietly, as if I'll break if she says the wrong thing to me.

"Holy shit. That's terrible. I'm so sorry." She wraps me in a big hug. I was grateful for it. I really needed one at the moment. "Is he going to be okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, but he needs Chemo. And his insurance doesn't cover it." My voice cracks at the end of the sentence. I can tell that Thalia is trying to come up with a solution.

"I could call up my Dad, ask him for mone-"

I cut her off. "No, Thals I couldn't ask you to do that for me. You know I hate charity."

"No you hate people who try and help you." Thalia responds stubbornly.

I ignore her. "Maggie and I are going to get jobs. We'll find a way and work something out."

"So now you're on the job hunt?"

"Yes, big time. If you know of anything, please tell me. And it has to pay well too."

She snorts. "Good luck with that adventure."

"Thanks, I'm going to bed."

* * *

The next day I have successfully taken my history exam. And despite everything that's going on in my head, I think I did pretty well. I have spent the entire day afterwards looking for a job. I've come up with nothing. Every place isn't looking for any employees or all they pay is minimum wage. It's been one hell of a day.

By the time I get home, I'm irritable and crabby. I open my door quickly and make my way into my room. I decide to take a shower. During the middle of taking my shower, I briefly hear the door shut loudly.

"Annie, I'm home!" I hear her yell. I roll my eyes at her, even though she can't see me.

I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my body, and walk out of the bathroom, ready to tell Thalia about my bad day.

What I see makes me freeze in my tracks. Percy Jackson, in all his handsome glory, sitting on my couch. He is casually drinking a coffee and watching TV. Our eyes meet from across the room and he gives me a smirk.

"Can I ask why _the_ Percy Jackson is sitting on my couch?" I ask, ignoring his wandering eyes.

"Can I ask why you're only in a towel?" His voice is low and soft when he speaks.

"I just took a shower, not that it's any of your business." He laughs at my response.

"You're a little feisty, has anyone ever told you that?" I roll my eyes at him. "Not that I'm complaining about seeing a beautiful woman in just a towel."

My cheeks grow red of their own accord. _He thinks I'm beautiful? _Not that I care or anything.

"I'm just going to go get changed." I make my way towards my room, feeling his eyes on my back the entire time.

Percy Jackson is in my apartment. Relax, he's here for Thalia. I don't even like the guy. I grab some light washed skinny jeans and a nice T-shirt and throw them on. I comb through my hair and make my way to the kitchen. I try to ignore Percy as I start to cook dinner.

"Thals, what do you want for dinner?" I yell towards her bedroom door. Percy answers my question instead.

"I'd like steak please, and maybe some mashed potatoes?" I look over at Percy's smirk bearing face. "That's great. Why don't you make it yourself?" I smirk back at him.

"Come on, a chance to make steak for Percy Jackson and you're not jumping at the chance?"

"Sorry, I guess I just don't really like you very much." He looks surprised, and slightly impressed by my answer. I hear Thalia make her way into the room.

"Put the claws away Annie, that's your new boss that you're talking to." I turn my head in her direction quickly, giving her a questioning gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you see Annie," Percy cuts in, while I glare venomously at him for calling me Annie, "I am in the market for a new assistant. And Thalia here tells me that you're looking for a job."

"I am actually. Thanks Thalia." I send a grateful smile her way. "And how much does this new job pay?" I ask eagerly. He gives me a smile.

"Don't worry, I think you'll be satisfied with the pay."

"Alright," I say warily, "When do I start?"

"Well right now. You can assist me by making me steak and mashed potatoes." A huge grin makes its way onto his face.

"Sure…boss." I plaster a fake smile onto my face. "Thalia, could I talk to you out on the balcony for a second?" I direct my attention towards her, while gathering frozen steaks from the freezer. She nods her head, and follows my pathway to the balcony, where our grill is located.

Once safely outside, I start to question her. "Did you tell him why I need the money so bad?"

"No! I would never tell him that. That's personal." She responds. Relief floods through me.

"Listen," Thalia starts, "He's not as bad as you think." I snort. "No seriously, he has a good heart. Give him a chance, he's doing this as a favor to me."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to be nice and see for myself if he really is who I think he is."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

I nod my head and make my way over to the grill on our balcony. "Let's grill some steaks for my new _boss_."

* * *

**A/N: It might suck, but I promise that it will get better. I wanted them to meet in this chapter, so you guys wouldn't get too bored. Tell me what you think. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

I stare up at the huge sky scraper feeling very small. The building that I am currently staring at is the office of none other than Percy Jackson. It's my first official day as his assistant. I try and give myself a mental pep talk before walking in. Let's face it, he's just another guy that has too much money. He just needs an assistant and that's what I am going to be. I can put my hatred aside for at least five hours a day. Considering how I'm going to be working part-time for him, since I still need to keep up with my classes.

I check my reflection in the mirror-like glass of the window. I have on a gray pencil skirt, black blouse, and gray cardigan. My blonde hair is in a bun, a few curls coming loose and framing my face. I have on light make-up to complete the professional look. Taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders, I enter the building.

The interior is immaculate. A huge mahogany desk takes up the majority of the room. There are about ten people taking calls and assisting people behind it. To the right of the desk is a white furniture set, surrounding a glass table.

I walk up to the desk and ask a pretty girl with impeccable make-up where Percy Jackson's room is. She looks up, momentarily stunned. "I'm guessing you're his new assistant?"

"Yes." I say.

"Sorry for asking, but may I see your drivers license?"

"Sure." I say questioningly, while taking my license out of my wallet and handing it to her.

"You would not believe how many people come in here claiming to be Mr. Jackson's new assistant." She puts air quotes around the word 'new assistant.' "Right, well this checks out Ms. Chase, thank you." She says wile handing me back my license. "Mr. Jackson told me to tell you that…" She shuffles around on her desk, and grabs a piece of paper, "…he is in a meeting at the moment, so don't bother him." I roll my eyes, he couldn't have said that any nicer?

"Thanks, I'll be sure to leave him alone." I say sarcastically.

"He's on the twentieth floor. You'll know where his office is when you get in there. Your desk will be right in front of it."

"Thank you…" I look at her nametag, "…Kristen." I give her a small smile, which she returns and make my way to the elevator.

The twentieth floor is interesting, to say the least. Windows border the walls, depicting a breathtaking view of New York City. Cubicles dominate the center of the room, each with an inhabitant of its own. Percy Jackson's office is what really stands out though. It's directly at the back of the room, so that when you exit the elevator, it's the first thing you see. The doors and walls of the room are made of the type of glass that allows a person to look out and see everything that is going on in his office, but the casual eye can not see in. Written, very clearly in black lettering are the words:

_Percy Jackson, _

_CEO, Poseidon Inc._

All of a sudden, Percy walks out of his office. He is in a black suit, with a gray tie. He looks good, all smiles and professionalism for the man who walks out behind him- a tall, official looking African-American. They shake hands and the African-American man walks over to the elevator. He passes by me and gives me a kind smile. I return the gesture, fast-walking over to Percy.

"Hello, Annabeth. You clean up nice." He says, while taking in my appearance.

"Thanks. So let's get down to business, what do you want me to call you?"

"How about Mr. Jackson at the office, and Percy outside of the office." _We have to see each other outside of the office? Great. _

"Okay, is this my desk?" I ask, pointing to a medium sized desk right in front of his office.

"Yep. Make yourself comfortable, you'll be working very hard here." He says while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I make it clear that I'm rolling my eyes at him. He laughs. "I'd like a coffee please, two sugars and two creams. The Break Room is over there." He points towards a brown door.

"Coming right up, Mr. Jackson." I say, giving him a sassy smile.

The Break Room consists of a fairly large white table, surrounded by modern, white chairs. It also holds a few cabinets along one wall. All the appliances are very expensive-looking- the fridge, the microwave, and the coffee maker. A feminine voice makes me stop my pondering.

"Hello, you must be new here." I turn around to see a very pretty girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth, Mr. Jackson's new assistant." I say. My response makes her look apprehensive. She walks over to the microwave and makes herself a cup of tea.

"I'm Silena, production designer. Sorry for asking this, but are you and Mr. Jackson together at all? I mean romantically?"

"No! No. God no, I can barely stand the guy." I blurted out, before I could stop myself. That was a stupid thing to say. I really hope this girl doesn't have the power to fire me. Surprisingly, she laughs at my response. I instantly take a liking to her, and know that we have opportunity to become friends. But still, why would she think that about me? The last thing I need people thinking is that I got this job because I slept with the boss.

"Again, really sorry for asking that. It's just that, it's Percy. Him and his dating record don't exactly scream celibate." I laugh at her and ask a question that's been nagging me.

"So, have his past assistants only gotten jobs because they've slept with the boss?"

"Well…I don't want to make him out to be a bad person. It's more like they become his assistant and then romantic activity inevitably happens."

"So, my opinion of him being a man-whore should still be intact." I say boldly. She laughs once again.

"I usually hate all of his assistants because they're not the brightest people, or should I say girls, in the world. But I like you, I think we can be friends."

"Me too." I smile at her.

"Don't get the wrong impression of him though, We've been friends for six years. He's a great guy."

I hate the thought for occurring as soon as it makes and appearance in my head.

"Are you and him…?" I let the sentence trail off.

"Oh no, no. I'm married," She says while holding up her left ring finger. "We actually met because of Percy, so I have him to thank." A wave of relief passes through me, although I have no idea why.

Silena finishes making her tea and turns to leave. "I'll see you later Annabeth. It was nice meeting you." She gives me flawless smile, which I return and starts to walk out of the door.

"Nice meeting you too." I say to her retreating figure.

The coffee is finished when Silena and I end our conversation. I make Percy's coffee, following his orders carefully. I trudge back to Percy's office, coffee in hand. I knock on his door, and Percy opens it, just enough so that I can see his face.

Wow, his eyes. Oh my god. They're sea- green. Like the ocean on a nice, clear day. _How did I not notice them before? _Unknown to me, we've been keeping up eye contact for a while now. _Look away, Annanbeth. _And so I do. I quickly push his coffee towards him, hoping that our brief moment went unnoticed by him. He opens the door more and let's me in.

His office is as perfect as the lobby, if not more. On one side of the room is another view of the New York City skyline. On the other wall are pictures of weird and costly-looking pieces of art. His desk is auburn, embroidered with fine cravings on the border. He has stacks of paperwork strewn neatly across it.

"Thanks." He says, referring to the coffee that I previously handed him. "Please, take a seat." He says, pointing to one of the two chairs in front of his office. I sit in the right one. He sits down behind his desk. "So, what do you think of the office?"

I answer honestly, "The office is beautiful. Very…posh. It's interesting to look at, considering I want to be an architect when I get out of college." He laughs at me. My defensive side flairs, "What's wrong with wanting to become an architect?"

"Come on, a beautiful girl like you in a hardhat?" I feel my cheeks turn pink.

"That's not all that architects do. And that comment is not usually something a normal boss would say to his assistant." I raise a challenging eyebrow at him.

"I like to get casual with my assistants. It makes late nights with them that much easier." I sit forward in my seat, making eye contact the entire time that I am speaking.

"I'm not easy, Mr. Jackson." He leans forward and matches my position.

"I never said you were, Miss Chase." Our eye contact keeps up for a little bit longer. I'm the one to break it. This little meeting was supposed to be about my new job, not…whatever this is. I clear my throat.

"Back to my job, tell me about my duties that I'm supposed to fulfill as your new assistant." He smiles handsomely at me.

"Basically, take my calls, get me coffee in the morning, organize my meetings, file my papers, print and make copies, and know my schedule by heart. I tend to forget things a lot, so make sure you remind me. Did I miss anything? No, I don't think so."

* * *

And from then on it's just a boring old meeting. I learn about all my new obligations. Keeping track of his life is what I am paid to do. I am getting up to leave his office when he stops me.

"Oh, I almost forgot! If a girl named Gina calls, tell her I'm dead. And if a girl named Macy calls tell her I moved to Paraguay. Got it?" _Oh my god… _

"Yep, I got it. Thank you, Mr. Jackson." I force yet another fake smile on my face and make my way out of his office, muttering, "Pig," underneath my breath.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Percy stays in his office the entire day. And thankfully, neither Gina nor Macy call. Throughout the day, I grow more and more acclimatized to the office.

If only this job could have stayed this boring…


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV:**

The man could not be more annoying. I successfully completed my first day on the job yesterday and I'm already regretting the decision of ever deciding to work for him. But, this is all for Matthew and I have to remmeber that, no matter what.

Luckily, Maggie has been able to get a job as a substitute teacher. With our combined incomes, Matthew is able to go through the needed stages of Chemo Therapy. Tonight is his first session. I'm very concerned for him. Maggie, Bobby, and I will all be there for him when he is finished.

I am on my way to my apartment now. Maybe venting my horrible day to Thalia will make me feel better. I unlock my door and make my way inside. Thalia is sitting on the couch, stuffing her face with Chinese takeout.

"Hey, hand me some egg rolls." I say, joining her on the couch and kicking my shoes off in the process.

She hands me a white bin out of a bag and asks, "How was your day?"

"He is the single most infuriating person I have ever met." She lets out an amused giggle.

"What did he do?"

"First, he makes me get him coffee practically every half-an hour throughout the entire day. How can somebody drink that much coffee?" I ask incredulously.

"Annabeth," She consoles, "He's a worldwide, multi-billionaire CEO. How can he _not_ drink that much coffee?" I ignore her comment.

"Then, when he takes his coffee breaks, he sings! Very annoyingly, might I add! What kind of renowned CEO sings on their coffee breaks?"

Thalia laughs again and comes up with an excuse for him. "Maybe he's just bored and needs to let off some steam."

I ignore her, once again. "And then, he comes over to my desk and tries to make conversation with me! And he knows it's distracting! I swear, he does it because he likes to annoy me!"

"Well, that means he likes you," Upon seeing my glare, she quickly changes her statement, "as a _friend._"

"That isn't even the half of it!" I yell, dropping my egg roll by accident in exasperation. "He is way too unprofessional with me. He called me beautiful." I curse myself for blushing at the memory.

"That's how Percy is! He's a flirt. But judging by that blush that just came across your cheeks, I think you liked the fact that he called you beautiful."

I snort. "Please, I could care less that he called me beautiful."

"Mhmm. Okay, Whatever you say." I glare at her again. The next thing she says makes me want to smack her. "You know, your talking so much about him, I'm starting to think that you like him…and all the attention that he's giving you." She smiles at me, like she just won a secret argument.

Instead of wasting my breath, I chose to ignore my overbearing roommate. "Matthew has his first Chemo Therapy session today. I'm really nervous for him." Thalia's face turns from arrogant to sympathetic.

"Listen, he's a tough kid. He'll get through this."

"But that's the thing, Thals. He's just a kid. A kid shouldn't have to go through this." Tears start to brim my eyes.

"You were just a kid when your parents past away. If you were strong enough to get through that, then Matt is strong enough to get through this. Besides, he has your blood in his veins. That's a guarantee that he'll be fine." I smile at her words. She always knows the right things to say to me when I'm upset.

"His first session is tonight. I'm going to the hospital in a little bit. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

* * *

I'm ready to get in my car and drive to the hospital why my phone rings. I look at my caller ID. It's Percy. The last person I want to hear from when I am about to go visit my cancer-ridden brother in the hospital, after his first session of Chemo. I heave out a deep, agitated sigh as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, it's me. I need you to come in." _What? No! _What about Matthew? My heart just abut drops to the floor.

My pride rears its ugly head, and doesn't allow my mouth to tell Percy about Matt. I do not like him and the last thing I need is sympathy from him. Instead, I try a different route.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't. At least not tonight."

"Annabeth I have an investor from Tokyo coming in on a surprise visit. The office is a ghost town. I need someone here to help me out. Hence, why I'm calling my _assistant_- the girl who is supposed to be at my beck and call."

"Percy, I can't. Any other night-" He cuts me off.

"I'm sorry to do this Annabeth, but if you don't come in, you're fired." _Jackass_. I can't get fired. No job means no money to pay for Matthew's Chemotherapy. It's inevitable.

"Fine, I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry-" I hang up before he can finish his sentence.

Grabbing my purse, I fly past Thalia and slam the door shut behind me.

* * *

Percy's 'investor' from Tokyo turns out to be a mean and grumpy old man. He can barely speak English and he treats me like a pack mule. His calls me is 'Abeth.' Which, I wouldn't have minded so much, considering I'll probably never see this man again in my entire life, but then Percy had made it his obligation to call me 'Abeth' the rest of the time the old man was there. I hadn't figured out yet, if it was just to annoy me, or to respect the old man. I assume the ladder.

So far, a highly over-lit, disinfected waiting room seems like a much better place to be than here. I am currently sitting at my _very _uncomfortable desk chair, waiting for Percy to finish up his meeting, so that I can go home. Being extremely bored, my mind starts to wander to how Matthew is doing. I hope he's okay.

I absentmindedly type in 'Chemotherapy' onto Google. I have been so busy lately that I haven't gotten a chance to look up what Matthew has to go through. I am so engrossed in the facts, that I don't hear Percy come out of his office with the old man, walk him to the elevator, and then make his way back to my desk. I do notice him though, when his face comes right next to mine and looks at my computer screen.

I hastily exit out of the site I'm on. My heart beats rapidly in my chest, worrying that he saw something.

"What were you doing?" He asks me. My heart rate slows down when I realize that he didn't see anything.

"Nothing, just sending out those emails you asked me to send." I lie smoothly.

"Okay. I'm just going to go shut everything down in my office and then I'll walk you down." I nod my head. All my anger towards him for making me miss Matthew's first session bubbles over. I exit the office hastily, hoping to exit without having to talk to him.

I'm not that lucky. By the time I manage to walk out of the building and into the New York City crisp night air, Percy had already caught up to me.

I try to ignore him as I call for a taxi. He still tries to talk to make conversation. "Listen Annabeth, I'm really sorry Annabeth, I feel like a jackass." I want to say 'you should,' but I think better of it, he's my boss, I can't say that to him. A taxi pulls over to the curb.

"It's fine, Mr. Jackson." He knows I'm being cold towards him. I start to walk towards the taxi. He steps in front of me, blocking my pathway. I huff at him.

He moves extremely close to me, our faces leaning closer together. "At least let me know how I can make it up to you." I can almost feel his breath on my face.

I move my head so that's it's a few inches away from his. I hear his breath hitch. Already feeling triumphant, I say to him, "A new, more comfortable desk chair." I step away from his shocked figure and get into the taxi. I give him a victorious smirk, and then the cab pulls away from his very attractive, and slightly impressed face.

* * *

Once safely away from Percy's intoxicating proximity, I gather myself in the taxi. _What the hell was that? _I can not keep doing that! He's my boss. I repeat that sentence in my head a few times, just to make myself clear.

Desperately searching for something to distract myself, I call up Maggie. She answers on the second ring.

"Hello?" She speaks in a clear voice, which puts some of my concern at ease.

"Hi, Maggie. How's Matt?"

"He's good. He's recovering and everything went well."

"That's such a relief. Was he sad that I couldn't be there?"

"He was, but he understood why you couldn't be here. I explained everything."

"Maggie…Thank you, so much for being there for him." I try and search for words to show her my gratitude.

"It keeps me busy." I can hear her smile through the phone. "So, how's work going?"

"Ugh, I'll tell you all about that tomorrow. I'll stop by the hospital before work. Tell Bobby and Matthew that I love them, okay?"

"Okay, will do. See you tomorrow, Annabeth."

My phone vibrates as I end the call with Maggie. It's a text from Percy.

_I picked out a new one. It's extra comfortable. Only the best for my favorite assistant…_

Oh, how that man confuses me…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was a little crappy. I wanted to make sure that I posted it before Friday, so I was a little bit rushed. Thanks though, for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate them. I've been struggling to find time to write, but I hope you guys still like this chapter. I'm going to try and put more Percabeth in the next chapter. Keep reviewing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV:**

I wake up in the morning to the smell of something burning. I instantly bolt upright. Panic streaks through my mind. _Is there a fire? _I dart out of bed and check my door to see if it's hot. It's not. It's cold, thankfully. I cautiously run out the door, searching for any sign of a flame. But what greets me is unexpected.

Thalia stands in the kitchen, smoke billowing out behind her back. She turns to me at the sound of the door opening.

"I tried to make homemade waffles." She mutters apologetically.

There are pieces of who-knows-what in her hair. Her apron is smeared with batter. The entire apartment smells like a smoke bomb went off. There are burnt waffles and half cooked ones all over the kitchen counter. The floor is smeared with something that resembles grease.

I attempt to keep from laughing. "Emphasis on tried." I say, bursting out laughing, no longer being able to keep it in.

She glares at me. "Well, in my defense, we have the worst waffle maker in history." She states pathetically. "You want to help me clean up?" She gives me a hopeful smile.

"No thanks. How about I go shopping for groceries and you can clean up?"

"Ugh! So I have to clean all of this up on my own?" I look around the kitchen. It was beyond a mess.

"Next time, why don't you let me cook." I say consolingly. She nods her head and makes her way to the broom closet to get the mop.

I walk back into my room to get ready for the day.

* * *

An hour later, I am walking down the grocery store aisles, looking for the right kind of soup that Thalia and I always get. I find the correct one and reach for it.

"Hey!" I hear a deep voice say to me. It scares the shit out of me, and I jump, dropping my soup can in the process. It cracks, the contents inside spilling out onto the floor. I turn around to see who scared me, and I immediately regret it.

Percy Jackson stands before me, decked out in an amused grin. He has on casual attire, jeans and a nice white, long sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks good. His eyes trail down to the soup can and then meet mine once more.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson for making me drop my soup." I am already annoyed by this man's presence.

"We're outside of work, Miss Chase, I think you can call me Percy." He says sarcastically. "Let's make a run for it." He says, pointing to the can of soup.

"I can't just leave it here!" He rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the soup aisle.

Once we're safely in a new aisle, he speaks again, "See, that wasn't that hard."

"I feel bad, what if someone accidentally steps on it and slips?"

"You are such a goody-goody." He laughs at me.

"I am not. I'm just concerned for the well-fare of others." I respond defensively.

"Don't go getting all defensive. I think it's cute, how much of a prude you are." He smiles, gaining attention towards his lips from me. I mentally yell at myself for my lingering eyes.

I think he catches me, because his smile turns into a smirk.

"Like what you see?" He says arrogantly. His face moves closer to mine.

My cell phone rings out of the blue, making me flinch away from him. I hold up my finger. I reach in my pocket and pull it out. The caller ID says Conner. _Oh, no. _

"Hello?" I answer, cautiousness evident in my voice.

"_Hey, Annabeth. Guess who?"_

"Hi, Conner." I look up towards Percy. His expression changes when I say Conner's name. His attractive sea-green eyes become darker. Is he angry? Why would he be angry?

I focus back on my conversation. "What happened this time, Conner?"

"_Aw, come on Annabeth. I didn't do anything illegal…this time." _I could practically hear his grin through the phone. _"I was just wondering if you were still going tonight?"_

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I gasp. I just remembered. Katie and Travis's engagement party. I look up towards Percy. He's looking at me questioningly. I nod my head, letting him know that everything is okay.

"_Annabeth Chase forgot something? Now that's not something you hear of everyday."_

"It's just, I've had a lot going on lately," I look pointedly at Percy. He just smirks and then turns to the shelves, scanning its contents. Matthew and my new job have had my stress meter extremely high lately. I've had absolutely no time to think about parties. And that is what makes me feel guilty. Katie is my best friend, along with Thalia. And Travis is my good friend too. I'm a bridesmaid in their wedding for crying out loud. I shouldn't have forgotten this. It's not like me. I have to go tonight.

"_You're still going, right?"_

"Definitely. Wouldn't miss it for the world. And Thalia's coming too, whether I have to tie her to the roof of my car and drag her there myself." Percy laughs at that.

"_Alright, hey can I go in on your gift?" _Thankfully, with my years of tedious scheduling, I have already purchased them a gift: a set of beautiful wine glasses. I know how much Katie loves her wine.

"No, you may not. You're the best man and the brother of the groom, you have to get your own gift."

He lets out a sigh. _"But I don't know what to get them!"_

"Get Katie flowers. From a fancy flower shop, not the grocery store. Trust me, Katie can tell the difference. And get them both some flashy shot glasses or beer mugs for their bar at the new house. Travis will like that."

"_Thanks Annabeth, you're a life-saver."_

"No problem, I'll see you tonight." I hang up my phone and put it in my back pocket. I turn around and face Percy.

"You have to sneak out on me at work tonight?" He says, before I can even get a word out. I give him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bridesmaid in the wedding. Tonight's the engagement party. I can't miss it."

"It' fine, honestly. I think we're going to the same one, actually. Travis and Katie's?"

"Yeah, wow. What a small world." Great, I'll be seeing him, again. We start to make our way down aisle after aisle. Occasionally, I'll drop something in my cart.

"So, how do you know Travis and Katie?" I hear him ask conversationally.

"I met Katie back in high school, freshman year. We've been best friends ever since. And I met Travis through Katie, after he moved into her apartment complex, right down the hall. I remember her telling me how he would always play pranks on her. She would get so annoyed. And now look at it…their engaged." I smile.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to walk in on them the morning after they first got together." I laugh at the new piece of imagery.

"You did not!"

"I did." He winces, and nods his head. "Katie was so embarrassed. Travis just looked proud of himself."

I laugh again, grabbing some white bread off the shelf. "I knew it was serious after she told me that they slept together. Katie isn't the kind of person to sleep around."

"I didn't peg her as the type." He says to me. _Wow, am I actually enjoying this man's company? _He's not so bad, once you have a normal conversation with him.

"So, how do you know them?"

"Well, considering I've known Thalia since I was in diapers, I think I'd know some of her friends. You know, now that I think of it, how is it that we've never met?"

By now, we are in the check out aisle. I start to load my items onto the conveyor belt. I take a minute to answer. "I don't know. I always knew you were related to her. Nico, too. I just didn't want her to think that I was friends with her because of her connections. Plus, Thalia would always tell me how you were always so busy and had a really hectic schedule." He avoids eye contact with me as I say that last part, looking down at the ground. I wonder why. I continue speaking, ignoring his weird action. "And she would constantly say that Nico was just 'being Nico,' disappearing and reappearing whenever he felt like it. "I always knew her family was a touchy subject, so I just left it alone. I let her tell me about it when she was ready." By the time I finish my thoughts, Percy and I have checked out, and are standing by the door.

He stares at me, looking captivated. "Each time I say goodbye to you, I grow more and more impressed."

My heart beat accelerates. _Impressed? By boring old me?_ "Really?" My smile matches his as we may our way outside. I try to quickly break off whatever this is. "Um, we should get ready….for work. We both have work later."

"Yes, in about four hours." He smirks, knowing he just got me all flustered.

"Well, I don't want to be late." I say defensively. I walk away from him, my head held high.

I hear him laugh behind me. I head over to my car, opening the trunk. He wordlessly helps me load all of my groceries. And finally when I'm done and about to get in my car, he stops me.

"If you want, we could carpool to the engagement party." I'm surprised at his words. "Not as a date or anything. Just an assistant and her boss carpooling."

"Alright," I say slowly, "I'll see you in four hours."

* * *

I make my way inside Percy Jackson's building once again. I walk past Kristen, who seems to be here all the time. I give her a smile and walk towards the elevator.

In my very rare moment of tranquility inside the elevator, I start to think about Matthew. I came right here after visiting him at the hospital. He's doing good. I got all the information about his first session. It went well. He hasn't lost any of his hair yet. I think that might be his biggest worry. I promised him that when this is all over, it will grow back. I don't know if that helped or not.

I step out of the elevator when it dings. I see Silena at her desk, typing away at her computer. When she hears the elevator ding she jumps up and makes her way towards me, a smile stretching across her perfect features. "Hey, Annabeth." I smile back. "Hi, Silena."

"Percy told me that you're going to Katie and Travis's engagement party tonight."

"Yeah, I'm a bridesmaid in the wedding." She squeals at my answer.

"Oh my god! So am I!"

I'm stunned by her sudden exclamation. "Really, I didn't know Katie knew you?"

"I didn't know Katie knew you either. Travis and my husband Charlie are friends. Their Sunday football days soon became me and Katie's salon days."

I laugh. "That sounds like her."

Silena is about to speak again, but a deep voice interrupts her. "Silena, would you please stop stealing my assistant from me." Mr. Jackson appears in Silena's little section of the office. She rolls her eyes at him. "Sorry, Mr. Jackson. She's all yours." Silena says sarcastically. Percy starts to walk away, and I trail behind him.

Silena calls out a quick, "See you tonight, Annabeth!"

And I respond, "See you tonight."

I regain my spot behind Percy. He glances behind himself to see if I'm still following him. And he gives me a small smile in the process. I smile back at him. And- _oh my god, did my stomach just flutter? _No, I must have imagined that. My busy day must already be getting to my head.

"-Does that sound good?" I hadn't even realized that Percy started to talk.

"I'm sorry what?" I mutter, embarrassed that he knows I wasn't listening to him."Oh come on now Annabeth, I didn't just hire you for your good looks." He looks over his shoulder, sending me a wink. My stomach flutters again, making me glare fiercely at him.

"Are you this comfortable around all of your assistants?" We stop in front of his office door, facing each other. "Because if you are, I should probably call the sexual harassment hotline now."

Amusement twinkles in his eyes. "You wouldn't have that strong of a case, if I must say so myself."

I scowl at him. "And why is that?"

"Because, secretly…" He grabs a strand of my hair, a loose curl from my messy bun, and tucks it behind my ear. "…You love it."

I stare into his eyes incredulously. He has that same, annoyingly handsome smirk on his face. I regain some of my composure, that infuriating fluttering of my stomach driving me to speak.

I snort. "Please-"

He cuts me off. "But, I don't expect you to admit it to yourself…not just yet." He gives me one last smirk and then enters his office, closing the door on my very confused and bewildered face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for all your encouraging reviews! I'm sorry for taking a little longer to update this chapter. I'll try to be quicker with the next one. Stay tuned for the engagement party! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Four hours later, and my_ boss _hasn't come out of his office once. I'm assuming it's because he'll be leaving early this evening and he's trying keep up on his work.

Is he actually demonstrating sensible qualities? Must be a first…

Percy's office phone jolts me from my inquiring mind. I answer it with my usual line. "Hello, Percy Jackson's office."

A feminine voice replies. "Hi, is Percy there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him it's Gina, I'm sure he'll come running." I can practically hear her arrogant smirk through the phone. I wrack my brain for what I'm supposed to say when 'Gina' calls. Oh, right…

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Percy Jackson is…dead." I feel like a complete bitch for saying such a horrible lie. But, I could get fired for saying anything different.

"Does Percy honestly think that I would fall for that?" She asks disbelievingly. Her voice raises a few octaves, quite irritatingly may I add.

She starts to yell incoherent things at me in her high, squeaky voice. I can't make out what she's saying. It doesn't sound like she's going to stop anytime soon, so I decide to cut her off.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I have a…meeting. Yes, a meeting. Goodbye." I hang up the phone with a huff. Percy's deep voice reaches my ears. "Gina, I take it?"

"She's not as stupid as you think." I state.

"I guess her annoying habits made her seem even more dumb than she actually was."

"Don't speak too highly of her, she might think you're still into her." I say sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." He says, without humor. "Now, go get ready. I'll tell my driver we're almost ready to go."

_Of course you have a driver. _I grab my bag that I brought here with me. It contains the dress that I'm going to wear tonight. I stand up and start to walk around my desk.

"Make sure you wear something sexy!" He yells at my retreating figure. I simper as I stalk off towards the woman's restroom.

I change from my black pencil skirt and maroon top into my favorite casual dress. It's a light shade of pink and stops a little bit before my knees. It shows some cleavage, but not too much. I take my hair out of it's bun, combing through the knots, leaving my natural curls in place. I re-apply some of my makeup. I slip off my flats and change into my cute, tan, five-inch heels.

I check my reflection in the mirror. I look good. Perfect for a casual night at a bar, which is where Katie and Travis decided to have their engagement party. It's just supposed to be a gathering of all their close friends, nothing big. I grab my bag, containing their present and head out the door.

Percy practically gawks when he gets his first look at me. His obvious staring makes me feel self-conscious. His next comment though, puts my thoughts at ease. "I approve." He says, giving me his signature smirk. I roll my eyes at him.

"It's funny, I don't remember asking for your approval." I smile sweetly at him.

That gets him to shut up for a while.

* * *

"I'm trying not to be jealous that you own a limo with your own personal driver." I say to Percy, as I slide onto the leather covered seat, pointing to the man behind the wheel.

Percy's limo driver is a cute little old man. He has grey hair and wears huge bifocals. He seems like a kind man, one who you would want to have a conversation with on the street. He gives me a smile once I'm fully situated. I smile back.

"It took me a little time to get used to, too." He responds to my earlier statement.

"Really? I didn't know you had a different life before all of this." I gesture around the limo.

"Yeah, I usually don't like to talk about it." He clears his throat. I fall silent after that comment. _Hmm…Percy's sensitive side…_

"So, what did you get them, for their engagement?" I try for a subject change. He leaps at the chance.

I find out that Percy got them a weekend getaway at a fancy resort in Cancun, Mexico. "For when all the wedding bull shit gets to be too much." He says, explaining his reasoning for the vacation.

I would love to be Percy and be able to go wherever I wanted whenever I wanted, never having to worry about money. Must be some life.

"We're here, Mr. Jackson." Tony stops the car in front of a bar.

"Thanks Tony. I'll call you when I need to be picked up." Percy pats him on the shoulder before exiting the car. Tony gives him a wave and a kind smile. "Miss Chase." He nods his head towards me. I give him another smile.

Percy opens my door for me. It was a nice, gentlemanly gesture. I was pleasantly surprised. I stand up, gift in hand, and I realize that my head comes to about Percy's neck. We are the perfect height for each other. _Whoa, I did not just think that. _

I clear my throat. I think he noticed our position as well.

"After you." He extends his hand, signaling for me to go in first. I walk towards the door, opening it and entering the building.

There's a huge bar to the left. It looks well-stocked. In the middle of the room is a dance floor. Currently there are a lot of random people dancing provocatively. And to the right of the room are a bunch of comfy looking tables.

A bunch of tables were pushed together to form a big one. That's where Katie and Travis were, currently. They were laughing and having a good time. I was happy to see them so content.

A few other people surround them. I point out the table to Percy and we make our way towards them.

Everyone starts to shout greetings at us. And before I know it, I'm being squeezed into a hug. I know it's Katie, so I hug her back.

"I'm so happy for you." I say to her. She smiles at me.

"I'm so happy you're here." She drags me into a seat.

"Hey, Annabeth." Travis passes by us, ruffling my hair in the process. I roll my eyes at him.

"Hey Thals!" Thalia gives me a smile and a wave.

"Annabeth! Come meet my husband!" I'm pretty sure that was Silena. I put my finger up to Katie, signaling that I'll be right back.

I see Silena with a tall and buff looking African-American guy. They look adorable together. He has his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey!" I say, walking up to them.

"Annabeth, this is my husband, Charlie. Charlie this is Annabeth." He gives me a smile and puts out his hand. I shake it. "Nice to meet you." He says, in a deep voice.

"Likewise. Silena likes to brag about her husband a lot, so it's nice to match the descriptions to the face."

They both laugh at my comment. I talk a little while longer with them until Katie pulls me away again, handing me a glass of champagne and saying she needs to, 'talk with her best friend.' I don't mind. It seems like I haven't talked with her in forever.

Once we're seated together, and it's just us, I ask the question that has been bothering me for a while. "Are you living a double life?"

She laughs at my question. "What are you talking about?"

"How is it that you've never told me you knew about half of these people?"

"I don't know. You were always so busy." I look guiltily towards the ground, "But, I never minded it, because, I knew it was for a good reason." I know what she is referring to. My parents death. She gives me a consoling smile.

"I still feel bad. I should have been there, for you." She waves her hand at me, in a 'whatever' motion.

"Well, you're here now. So, let's make the best of it." We clink our champagne glasses and take a sip. "But, I have to say, for a second there, I thought you were going to miss my engagement party."

"Not for a million bucks." I say with a smile.

"Mm, we'll have to go to Percy for that." I let out a laugh.

Katie tells me all about her wedding plans. Her and Travis don't want a big wedding. Just something pretty and casual. She tells me that our dress fitting days for the bride and bridesmaids are coming up soon. Apparently, Katie and Travis want to get married as soon as possible. They've decided on two or three months at the most. I can tell she's a little stressed out about the whole thing, so I try and calm her down as best I can.

Her maid of honor is her sister, Miranda. Which is fine by me. I don't think I would ever have time to plan all the things that come with being maid of honor. Not with everything that's going on in my life right now.

Travis steals Katie from me after a solid hour of talking.

I search around the room for Thalia. I haven't seen her in a while, and I need to make sure she isn't drinking too much.

I spot her at the bar. _Of course._ She's talking to some guy. He's good-looking. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. I make my way over to them.

"Hey, Thals." She turns at the sound of my voice. When she sees my face, she gives me a full-toothed grin.

"Annie!" She gets up from her seat, giving me a huge bear hug.

When she lets go, I ask who the man is that she was talking to.

"Oh, this is Luke. Luke this is my best friend, Annabeth." She seems giddy, and not just from the alcohol. I think she truly likes this guy.

"So, this is Annabeth. Thalia's already told me a couple embarrassing stories about you." He grins, showing off his white teeth.

I shrug my shoulders. "I expect as much from Thalia."

I peg Luke as a genuinely nice guy. I think he could be good for Thalia. I smile conspiratorially at her. She gets the hint and rolls her eyes at me.

I'm about to leave and give them their alone time when I hear a voice shout towards me.

"Hey guys! Come meet my date!" I instantly know it's Conner. Thalia tells Luke that she'll be right back. Her and I walk over towards Conner and the pretty girl he has his arm wrapped around.

Before I can even get a word out, Thalia starts to do her thing. "Oh, you poor thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The girl says pompously , in a nasally voice that reminds me so much of Gina's.

"Okay, girls. Calm down." I look at Conner's date, "I'm so sorry she's had a few drinks." I point my thumb in Thalia's direction as I say this.

She doesn't seem like the type to forgive easily. She brushes off Conner's arm from around her shoulders and gets up from her chair, walking off to who knows where.

"Save yourself while you still can." Thalia mutters, as the girl walks by. I smack her on the arm.

"Manners!" I scold.

Conner groans. "Thalia! I told you to stop saying that to my dates!"

Thalia looks affronted. "Well excuse me, for speaking on behalf of every woman that you've ever slept with." She walks back over to the bar, resuming her earlier position with Luke. That girl has _such_ poor social skills.

Conner gets up from his seat to follow the girl, yelling "Wait Up!"

A few hours later, and I'm sitting at the bar, drinking a margarita. I'm very close to being full on drunk. It's probably about one in the morning. I've been having way too much fun to even think about leaving anytime soon.

I've danced so much with my friends that my feet literally started to bleed. I have so many blisters. I needed to sit down.

"Hey, Beautiful." Someone whispers in my ear. I shiver runs down my spine as I realize that it's not someone I know. I turn around to put a face the voice.

It's a well-groomed man. Maybe in his early twenties. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's nice-looking, I'll give him that. But, he makes it so obvious that he's rich. The Rolex on his wrist, the fancy shoes on his feet, and the super-pompous looking navy suit that he has on.

I smile at him. I hate being mean to people, so I'm just going to go along with whatever this guy has to say.

"Would you like to dance?" He points over his shoulder to the dance floor.

"Oh, um….no thanks, I-"

He cuts me off. "Come on, a chance to dance with me," He points to himself, "and you won't take me up on my offer?" _Wow, arrogance nested itself in this guy. _

"Look, I'm just not up for it right now." I say, searching for a way to get out of this.

"Trust me, you won't regret it." He grabs my hand and pulls me off my stool, starting to drag me towards the dance floor.

My feet throb in refusal. I immediately try and get my hand from his grasp. "Let me go, I don't want to dance with you."

A new voice interrupts my panic. "What the hell man, just leave her alone." It's Percy. A small smile slips onto my face, and I have no idea why.

Percy grabs my waist and yanks my hand free from the guy, who's name I don't even know.

He sizes Percy up and realizing their size difference, I think he accepts defeat. He puts his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, and silently walks away.

I look over towards Percy. He's staring off in the direction that the guy just walked off to, eyebrows scrunched together and lips set in a firm line.

"You look cute when you're upset." I giggle at his confused expression.

"I think you're a little drunk. But that's okay, because I'm wasted too." I laugh loudly at that comment. "You want to dance?" He asks. And suddenly, my blister and foot aches disappear, and my mind is already screaming at me to answer yes.

And so we dance together for a good half-an-hour. Way too provocatively for a boss/assistant relationship, might I add. I find out that Percy is a really good dancer.

We situate ourselves back at the bar, drinks in hand. We talk for what seems like hours.

"You look gorgeous." His eyes roam up and down my body. He has his head in his hand, elbow on the bar. My face heats up at his comment. "You don't look too bad yourself." And it's true, he looks extremely handsome tonight.

He starts to lean in closer to me. "I really wish you weren't my assistant right now."

"Why?" I whisper, my head leaning closer of its own accord. We were centimeters apart, until Thalia's voice interrupts us. We jump apart at the sound of it.

"You know what I think?" _Oh god… _"I think you guys should just have sex already. Too much sexual tension between you two, for my liking." She finishes off. I can tell she's drunk off her ass by the way she's slurring her words.

Both me and Percy blush at her accusation.

"Alright Thals I think it's time for me and you to go home." I tell her. My sensible side starts to make an appearance, even while I'm drunk.

"No, no! Luke offered to take me home. Besides you have something to finish that I just interrupted. And I'm sure Percy can take you home." She gives me a wink and heads off to Luke.

"You want to leave? We can go back to my place?" He looks over at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure!" I shout, without thinking before I spoke. He takes my answer as joke, luckily. Even though I was completely serious for a second there.

We say goodbye to everyone and then exit the bar, leaning on each other for support.

Tony pulls up in the limo. I tell him that I like his glasses, and Percy laughs and agrees with me.

We get in the backseat together, and Percy pulls the divider down, so that Tony can't see us anymore.

"I am so going to regret this in the morning." He says, and before I know it, his lips are on mine.

It's hot and passionate. My mind starts to go fuzzy. I can't think of anything but Percy and his lips.

_Does he have to be this good of a kisser? _Our tongues battle for dominance.

"Do you want to come in?" He asks, between kisses.

"Yes." And that's all I can say, because I craved his mouth on mine again.

Before I know it, I'm pressed up against the wall in his apartment. His lips leave mine, and travel down my neck.

We walk towards his bed, our lips never leaving contact. And next thing I know, I'm lying on my back, Percy on top of me. We weren't stopping anything, anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Shit! :O I even want the next chapter to come out so that I can see what happens next…and I'm the author. (; I don't know if I love or hate this chapter yet. Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Mmm… so comfortable. _

_WAIT. _

_This is not my bed. _

_These are not my sheets. _

_This is not my pillow. _

I lazily open my eyes, turning my head to get a better view, and what greets me is an unfamiliar sight. This isn't my room.

It's a nice, modern, and fairly large bedroom. It has sea-green walls. There's a large TV set at the opposite wall from the bed. It has a huge flat-screen on top. There is a night stand on my side of the bed. It has a fancy lamp on top. There's an enormous dresser to the right of the room, with a mirror set over it. To the left of the room is a small furniture set. A white loveseat with a glass table in front of it. There is a huge window to the right of the dresser, with blue curtains hanging over it. There is a door to the left of the TV set and another one to the right.

_What the hell, why is there an arm wrapped around my waist?_

And like a light bulb going off in my head, it all suddenly comes back to me: Katie and Travis's engagement party-the drinking, the dancing, the partying, and Percy…_Shit._

I turn my head to the source of the arm wrapped around my waist, and my suspicions are correct. It is Percy.

His hair is in a frenzy. His eyes are shut tight. He's still deeply sleeping. He looks peaceful when he sleeps…and really cute.

Panic bubbles in my chest. The thought of my growing attraction towards this man makes me want to leave-and now. I am getting way too attached to this man. I'm just going to get out of bed slowly, pick up my clothes, and get out of here as fast as I can. Maybe he won't even remember what happened last night at all.

I gather the brown comforter over my upper body, considering that I'm not wearing any clothes, and slowly start to detach Percy's arm from around my stomach.

_Bad idea_. My action scares Percy out of his slumber. He jumps up, the sheets pooling around his waist.

His eyes lock with mine. And then, all hell breaks loose. We both spring out of the bed at the same time. Him grabbing the sheet, and me, the comforter. We stand, staring at each other, the bed in between us.

And for a fleeting moment, the smallest of smiles slips onto Percy's face, as he stares at me with the comforter wrapped around my figure. It's so small, that I can almost guarantee myself that it wasn't even there in the first place. And then the panic scars his handsome face. My expression mirrors his. "We…oh my god." His voice is hoarse and scratchy from just waking up. _It's sexy_.

I shake my head to rid of that contemplation. I clear my throat of any grogginess before speaking. "I…_we _were _so_ drunk." I let out a groan of annoyance. "This can't be happening." I start to pace the room, the comforter dragging behind my footsteps.

Percy sits down on his side of the bed. He puts his head in his hands, speaking profanities to himself.

I screwed up. Why does this keep happening to me? I'm turning into an irresponsible party girl. It's appalling.

The sensible, and very much welcome at this point, part of my brain clicks into action. My ingenious mind is already coming up with a rational solution to this big, ugly, mess.

"Okay." I start speaking with a confident tone to my voice. Percy turns on the bed, meeting my eyes. The sheets sink around his waist a miniscule amount, distracting my train of thought for a moment.

I hurriedly regroup. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to get dressed and then walk out the door. And we are going to pretend like none of this ever happened. Which means, no talking about it at the office. And this can never happen again. Capiche?"

I can see disappointment in his eyes, and that confuses me to no end. "Alright, I guess we have no other choice. I am your boss, after all." He inhales sharply. "God, if anyone finds out about this at work, they'll have my ass for sexual harassment."

"Exactly. And I need this job more than anything right now." I picture Matthew in a hospital bed, all alone, with no treatment to save him. This sobering thought gives me new resolution to not let this become a problem. "Stick to my plan, and maybe in a few months we'll forget about this whole _incident_."

Percy snorts. "I doubt it." He says mysteriously. My eyebrows furrow. I'm so bemused by this man.

"Let's just be thankful that I didn't suggest we take my private jet to Vegas." My mouth slips into a smile, despite my tension.

"Of course, you have a private jet." He grins-an amazing, full-toothed and heart-stopping grin. I have to remind myself to breathe. It's infectious, and I can't stop the grin that spreads on my face as well.

And for a moment we just stare at each other, grinning. I snap out of it first. "If you'll excuse me, I need to scrounge up my clothes from all of this." I point towards the ground, where, unnoticed by me previously, our thrown-about clothing is distraught, from the night before.

"Excuse me, I'll just be in the kitchen." He gets up and enters the door on the left of the TV set. He reappears with a robe on his body.

Once he's safely out of the room, I can breathe straight again. I clothe myself in the attire that I wore to the engagement party last night, slipping on my heels and going into the bathroom to check my appearance.

It's modern, and uncharacteristically clean for something that Percy owns. The mirror over the double-sink is huge, along with the tub, and the shower. I peek a glance at myself through the mirror. Wow, my curls are in a frenzy. I try and tame them with my hand the best I can.

Semi-pleased with my appearance, I step out the door. I follow Percy's earlier pathway and find myself in his kitchen.

It's innovative. All the appliances are state-of-the-art. He's currently at the island, sitting on one of the stools out of five. He's drinking a cup of coffee, and I notice he has a cup filled and ready to go for me. The gesture makes me smile.

"Thank you." I say, sitting down next to him on one of the stools. I take a tentative sip. It's delicious-of course.

"It's the least I could do." He swivels in the chair, facing me, his knees brush my thigh. I feel a weird, yet exhilarating spark as our skin makes contact. I think Percy feels it too, because he averts his eyes away from mine, staring transfixed at the shiny exterior of the refrigerator.

He clears his throat. "Listen, this is going to be kind of awkward to talk about, but I need to set things straight." He pauses, and I think he's trying to consider his words carefully. "I didn't _force_ you into anything last night…right?"

His question makes my mouth fly open in surprise. I can see that he is gauging my reaction tentatively. "No, _god no_. I mean we were equally under the influence. It's as much my fault as it is yours."

His face noticeably relaxes. My guilty conscious rises…_did I make him believe that he took advantage of me?_

"Don't get me wrong, last night was…let's just say that if you weren't my assistant, I'd be having a field day right now."

I try and brush off his comment. I can't, though. He can't just say stuff like that, and not expect it to affect me. But why does it make me so excited when he says stuff like that? And why _does _he say things like that in the first place? It just confuses me!

"Let's just try and make this as uncomfortable as possible. Come Monday, we go back to being assistant and boss, okay?" I try for finality in my voice, so that he knows that I'm done with this whole thing.

Thank the lord that it's Saturday. I have two days of space to wrap my head around being _just_ Percy's assistant again.

"Yeah, that'll work." I think I hear an undertone of sarcasm in his voice. I have to tear my eyes away. He smiles at me. I start to get up from my stool, draining the last sip of my coffee, as I do so.

"Then I will see you on Monday." I start to make my way towards the door. He walks with me.

"Is that all you have?" He asks, eyeing my dress warily.

My body heats under his intense stare. "Yes, I didn't exactly dress for the weather last night."

"Hold on." He gets off the kitchen stool and walks through his bedroom door. He returns with a jacket.

"No-" I start to protest, but he cuts me off.

"Take it, it's fine." I roll my eyes at him "Seriously, I have a million. Just take it." He holds up the jacket,

I begrudgingly slip my arms into the sleeves. It's huge on me, but yet it's warm and comforting, fitting perfectly on my body. His hands linger on my shoulders for just a moment too long. I make no effort to get them off, though.

I start to make my way towards the door. "Thank you, for the coffee. Good-bye, Mr. Jackson."

"Good-bye, Miss Chase. Until Monday." He smiles, his eyes crinkling around the edges, when we use our formal, office names. I mimic his actions, and turn on my heel, knowing full well that he was watching my ass as I walked out of his apartment.

* * *

I text Thalia and Katie as I sit on the bus, asking them to meet me at Starbucks. My overwhelming thoughts make me crave for another cup of coffee. With Percy and everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, I need to talk it out with my two best friends. They agree to meet me.

The bus stops outside of Starbucks. I make my way into the café, smelling coffee and freshly baked…_mmm, something good_.

I spot Katie and Thalia seated at a table talking animatedly, coffee's already in hand, and a third one set out for me. I join them, hugging each one in turn. I grab my coffee, muttering a thanks as I do so.

"Katie, guess where Annie was last night?" Leave it up to Thalia to break the ice.

"Hmm…let me guess…" She looks quizzical for a second, "would it be Percy's apartment?"

My cheeks flush. "Yes, I was at Percy's apartment. Can we all be mature about this, please?"

Thalia gasps. "Oh my god, I think you like him!" I roll my eyes petulantly.

"Annabeth, when was the last time you had a one-night stand?" Katie asks.

"Never." Thalia interjects.

"Look, I am utterly ashamed of myself, and of what happened that night. I don't know what it means. My stress meter has been through the roof, and I just needed an outlet. And Percy was there-all handsome and dashing-and I guess I just let myself crack." I take a look at them, they seem to be hanging on my every word.

There is a long silence, which Thalia fills with something very unwelcome. "Was the sex good?"

"Thalia!" I yell at her. She has the audacity to look affronted. She raises an eyebrow at me, and I know that she wants an answer.

My voice is small and bashful when I answer her. "Yes, it was good. Very good, in fact." I blush, once again. _Damn my cheeks_.

"Judging by how much you're blushing, I think you feel more about him then you're letting on." Thalia accuses.

"I agree with Thalia. I think there was more between you two than just a one-night stand." Katie adds.

I think about that for a minute. I've seen a whole new side to Percy than I ever thought existed. It's surprising, and for some reason, I want to find out more. I want to get to know him better. So…_maybe_ I have a small amount of feelings for him.

"So, do you have feelings for him?" Thalia's as pushy as ever.

I huff, annoyed at the authenticity of what I am about to say. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been insanely busy lately. I had midterms all last week and I had a five-page history paper that was due on Monday. Plus, my internet has been off since last Thursday. Sucks, I know. I had absolutely no time to write. So, I hope this chapter put your anxious minds at ease. Please review, and give me ideas! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I stare, transfixed, at the flashing red lights constantly ricocheting off the walls of the hospital building. I haven't taken my eyes off the wall since I've collapsed in the this chair two hours ago.

The more sane part of my brain tells me that it's from all of the ambulances that have driven in and out of the emergency ward. The distant, out-of-it part of my brain could care less where it has come from. It's just happy for a distraction from the monstrosity that is unfolding in the present.

I keep replaying the terrifying scene in my head-the phone call at two o'clock in the morning, my hurried dressing, racing to get to the hospital, and waiting. Waiting, waiting…and more waiting. It's driving me insane. The seconds feel like hours. My fatigue ridden brain and body are aching to hear the verdict.

And so I wait some more. The waiting room in the emergency ward of the hospital is ugly, to say the least. It has boring white walls and extremely uncomfortable chairs. There are tissue boxes conveniently placed on every table. They only remind me of one of the main purposes for these rooms-grieving for the deceased. My right hand clutches Maggie's tightly at these thoughts. She has her head tipped back against the wall, dozing quietly. My left arm is resting around Bobby's sleeping form, who is sitting on my lap. His head is leaned gently on my shoulder. They are both sound asleep, as we've been here since two o'clock in the morning and it is now five o'clock in the morning. I don't blame them.

I, however, can not sleep. It always happens to me when I'm in high stress situations-insomnia. Well that, and pacing. But I am not going to let go of Bobby. He's the only thing that is keeping me from breaking down in tears this very moment.

I knew that Matthew having cancer was going to be like this. I psyched myself up for it all. The heart-stopping moments of oh-my-god-what-if-he-doesn't-make-it. Yet here I am, thinking about my parents death and how much it affected me. My still reeling head would not be able to bear it if Matthew…_No_. He is going to get through this. _Think positive-_these are the words the doctor spoke to me earlier. I have to think positive. That's the only way to keep up hope during this dreadful night.

Finally, after what seems like another hour, the doctor comes into the abandoned waiting room. He's an attractive thirty-something year old. He looks worn out and exhausted, mirroring what I probably look like. I put my finger against my lips, signaling him to be silent. I disentangle myself from Bobby, placing him gently on the chair beside Maggie. Neither of them stir.

The doctor holds the door open for me and we step outside of the waiting room. I discreetly try and look at his name-tag-Dr. Barley. Despondently, I hear the sounds of beeping heart monitors and buttons and doors being opened.

"It's good news." Relief floods thickly throughout my entire body as I let Dr. Barley's words sink in. For a very strange moment, I want to hug him.

"That's such a relief, thank you so much." I can't control the grin that crosses my face.

He nods his head. "He is doing a lot better than last night. He's stabilized. He's still unconscious at the moment, as we had to do unexpected surgery. He gave us quite a scare. He was a tough case."

"When do you think he'll be up?" I ask, a glimmer of hope spiking through me.

"Not until tonight. The anesthesia and sleeping medicine that we gave him will take a long time to wear off. You may go in and visit him if you'd like. He's no longer in critical condition. Though it's uncertain if he'll be able to hear you or not."

"I'd like to visit him, please."

"Would you like to bring your family with you?" My family…Oh. I almost forgot about them with the great news in the air. The thought makes me giggle. Dr. Barley gives me a confused look.

"Yes, I'll go get them. They need the good news."

I step back into the waiting room and practically skip to their sides.

"Bobby. Wake up, sweetie." He stirs. I shake Maggie's arm. "Mags. Quick, wake up." They both begin to sit up, rather reluctantly. Maggie looks alert once she realizes our current situation.

"He's fine, stabilized. He's unconscious, but the doctor says that he'll be awake by the end of the day."

Maggie lets out a huge breathe that I can tell she's been holding in for awhile. Bobby jumps up immediately. "Really? Let's go see him! Come on!" He grabs my hand and we walk out of the waiting room to see Dr. Barley in deep conversation with another nurse. When he spots us, he walks over. He seems somewhat rejuvenated.

"He's extremely lucky. It didn't look too good when we first started but he's a strong boy, and he pushed through."

"He's my brother!" Bobby says proudly.

Dr. Barley ruffles his hair. "That he is, kid. I'll go show you what room he's in."

He looks disheartening. But I know he's doing better. So I must not be intimidated by the large tube protruding from his mouth or the millions of wires around his bed. He has an IV in his arm and a case on his pointer finger. I don't know what anything is for. The only thing I focus on is the steady beat of the heart monitor.

Bobby lets out a gasp when he sees his twin brother in this awful a position. I can't blame him for his surprise. I give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Maggie walks over to the bed, taking a seat in one of the two chairs the tiny room has to offer. I take a seat in the other one. Bobby sits himself on top of my lap.

"Matt, you have to wake up and get better. Video games aren't as fun without you." I smile at Bobby's cute way of making the air lighter.

"That's your twin brothers way of saying he misses you, Matt." I say, chuckling.

"Hi Matty, you better stop making me worry so much. I'll surely have a heart attack, considering I'm so old." Maggie says. That makes us all laugh. _Oh, I wish you could laugh with us Matt…_

I stay for another half-an-hour. And in that amount of time I realize how precious life is. Matthew's reaction to the Chemotherapy has made me realize how desperately I wish I could take his place in that hospital bed, instead of him. No kid should go through this.

I kiss Matt on his forehead, ruffle my hand through his hair, and mutter a quick "I love you, please get better." I do the same to Bobby, who refuses to leave his brothers side. His action makes my heart melt.

I take Maggie's hand and lead her to the doorway of the hospital room. "Maggie…" I can't fit my gratitude into words for this woman.

"I know." She gives me a heartwarming and very needed hug. "Go home. Sleep. You're exhausted, I can tell." She smiles indulgently at me, which I return.

"You go home too. Rest, and make Bobby rest too. I'll call you later. We can all come back in together."

* * *

I wake with a start. Matthew-_No, he's fine. He's okay. _My heartbeat starts to calm and I sit up in my bed. The light shining through my curtains makes me squint. I peek at my alarm clock, it reads 5:30. At night? _Holy crap! _I slept the entire day away. I must have been more exhausted than I thought. Thank god it's Sunday.

I hear a loud noise erupt from outside my locked bedroom door. It's sounds like a few people. It startles me for a moment until it dissipates into laughter. Whoever is out there is obviously having a good time. Maybe Thalia has thrown another party. _Wonderful_.

I step out of my bed and put something cuter on than sweatpants and a T-shirt. I comb through my tangled curls. Stepping out of my room, I am deafened by noise. Everyone screams my name.

Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, and _Percy_ are all seated around a poker table. I didn't even knew we owned a poker table. They have cards and chips scattered everywhere. They're all laughing and having a good time. I scowl at Thalia, she must know how awkward a situation this is going to put me in.

I give a smile to everyone except Thalia and Percy, muttering a 'hey' as I do. Maybe this is what I need-a distraction, from all of the Matthew problems. And if Percy weren't here, it would be the perfect diversion.

Percy's eyes lock on mine. He gives me an imperceptible smile. The corner of my mouth twitches, it wants to smile back, but my brain won't let it. It's just too uncomftorable for anything but a professional relationship to happen between the two of us…yet. I quickly look away from him, instead focusing on Thalia. I give her a questioning gaze, which she ignores.

"Come on Annie, join us for a game." Thalia says, pointing to the empty chair beside her. I acquiesce, somewhat hesitantly at first.

"What's the game?" I ask.

"Texas Holdem." Nico says. I grin, I'm good at this game.

"Watch out, she's a competitive one." Thalia accuses.

My grin becomes wider. "I am not."

The next hand is passed out for a new game, along with the chips. I take a look at my cards-there good ones. I make sure that everyone believes that I am bluffing. It comes to no surprise to me when I win. Nico, on the other hand, seems pretty taken aback by the fact that he just got his ass kicked by a girl.

"How…what…remind me to place my bets on you in the future."

I try and explain it to him. "It can all be figured out mathematically. You take into account the probability of-"

Nico cuts me off. "Yeah not really into math. I'm going to go get more beer down at the liquor store." I chuckle at his carefree manner, along with Percy. His laugh is cute. _Stop, Annabeth. _

My anger that I acquired earlier slowly dissipates as I unwind and relieve some tension.

"So…Annabeth, you're waking up late. Hot one-night stand last night?" And there's the anxiety again. Silena laughs at herself, thinking she made a cute joke. _If only she knew how right she was. _

Me and Percy have simultaneous reactions. We both blush profusely. Percy hides it with a lame excuse to go help Nico get the beer. I laugh nervously, glaring at Silena on the inside. She looks confused for a moment.

"N-No. No one-night stands." My voice is small, and I give her a weak smile. She seems bewildered at Percy's strange behavior and now mine. And then it dawns on her, I can see the confusion wipe off of her face and turn into pure shock. She looks at me, analyzing me through a glare, her mouth is still wide open, and shocked amusement is written all over her face.

"Hey, Annie, you want to help me make some dip in the kitchen?" Thalia saves my ass, big time, and she knows it too.

I give her a grateful nod, and follow her into the kitchen. Thalia and I begin to take different ingredients out of the fridge and the cabinets.

"How Silena guesses these things, I will never know." Thalia says.

"I can't believe you invited him here!" My anger at her comes back in full form.

"He's my cousin, Annabeth! I can't just never invite him here again. And plus, maybe this is good for you two."

"Good for us how?" I question.

"All I'm saying, is that it can't be uncomfortable between you two forever. Why beet around the bush, when you could just confront the situation and get it over with?" That's Thalia Grace's motto.

"Because, don't you think the wound is just a little bit too fresh for us to be having a casual poker game?" My voice raises an octave towards the end of my sentence. That makes Thalia laugh, which makes me laugh, and soon my anger is forgotten.

"I can't wait until something embarrassing happens to you," I joke, "then we'll see how well you handle it."

"Easy, I don't get embarrassed." She winks at me and takes our finished concoction of guacamole dip out into the waiting crowd. I stay in the kitchen, thinking. I hear the door open and shut, and Nico's welcoming "I got more beer!"

The door to the kitchen opens suddenly, and I see Percy enter. When he sees me, his face flashes with panic. His eyes dart around the room, and seeing that we're alone, he visibly relaxes. He gives me a smirk, sending a chill throughout my body.

"You play a good game." I'm confused at first, until I realize that he's talking about my win earlier.

"Thanks." I say questioningly, confused as to what we're truly talking about at this point. I shake my head, trying to get my jumbled thoughts that this man entails, disentangled.

"We need to figure out someway to make us," I point to him and myself, "less obvious."

"I don't know…" He moves forward, his body pushing mine into the island countertop. His face is set in a disarming grin. He reaches his hand up towards my face, his finger brushing ever so lightly across my cheeks. "…You see, I would try harder, but I just love your blush too much to do that."

And without another word, he steps away from my body. All at once I miss his warmth. But he's gone before I can even get another word out.

**A/N: Sorry about all the 3/4's. I don't know why that was happening, my computer must be weird. Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Please give me suggestions! You're thoughts are always welcome. (;**


	9. Chapter 9

I have gone to see Matthew a lot more since the incident. He's good. Great, in fact. His vital signs are much better, he can breathe without an oxygen mask, and he can sit up in bed without getting dizzy. I'd say that's an improvement since the catastrophe a few days ago.

I've also gone back to work since then, which is…interesting, to say the least. We haven't talked about what happened in the kitchen. I have actually been pretty proud of Percy's professional behavior since then. Hopefully, that situation is under control for now. The last thing I need in my life right now is more anxiety.

I have also resumed most of my classes, which have been more demanding then ever. My professors have taken it upon themselves to make my life a living hell. Homework, tests, and more essay assignments than I can manage to complete in a week. If I've had any free time at all, it's been spent in the hospital. If I never had to see one of those again, it wouldn't be the worst thing.

As of right now, I am about to take a shower. It's a Friday night, and I have a date. Because for once in my life, I have managed to have a night off. I hardly have any homework, surprisingly, and Matt's condition has been so well, that Maggie has practically ordered me to go on a date and 'have some fun', as she liked to put it. And it wasn't very hard to find a date, either.

There is this really cute guy who I see occasionally when Thalia and I stop the café right down the street from our apartment. Every time I go there, he makes some kind of move. It's cute, really, and very flattering. But, with everything going on I always turned him down. Anyway, I happened to bump into him this morning¾spilling my recently purchased coffee on him¾and we got to talking and he asked me out. And when I was about to kindly refuse, I had a flashback to all the crap that has happened and I realized, why not go out with pretty boy, a nice, normal guy, who seems to have no interest in playing with my emotions. So, I said yes, we exchanged numbers, and I learned that his name is Ryan.

I reached out to turn the warm water on, excited to take a hot shower. What greeted me, though, was very disappointing. It looked to be tinted brown, which makes me question just where it came from, if you know what I mean.

I let out a very disgusted sound, and then scream for Thalia, demanding to know just what she probably did to our water supply. I reach for a towel, wrapping it around my previously naked body.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Is her disgruntled reply. "I took a shower this morning and it was fine."

"What am I going to do? I have to take a shower!"

"Relax, I'll call the landlord, he'll probably have it fixed by morning. You can take a shower then."

"No, Thalia I can't…I…" I hesitate. If I tell her about my date, she'll make a big deal about it. Whatever, my hair is in serious need of a washing. "I have a date, okay?" It comes out much more confidently, than I feel.

Thalia looks shocked, then elated, and then determined. Oh no, that look scares me. "Well that changes everything! I have to make a call!" She makes her way out of the bathroom, no doubt in search of her cell phone.

I retighten my towel, and make my way into the kitchen in search of something to make for dinner. I start conjuring up a stir-fry. Cutting the vegetables, slicing the meat, and mixing a sauce, all distract me from whatever Thalia seems be up to.

However many minutes later, when my stir-fry is complete, there's a knock at the door. My fork is suspended in midair when Thalia comes racing out of her bedroom, yelling an "I've got it!" at me as she does so.

My back is to the door when I hear him come in. I know it's him before his voice even reaches my ears. I can almost feel his smirk burning a whole in the back of my head.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He says to me. _Shit, I'm still wearing my towel. _

I roll my eyes at his rapacious comment, knowing very well that he can't see me. I plaster a fake smile on my face and turn to greet his handsome appearance.

He's wearing casual, just-went-on-a-run clothing, and my mouth waters at the sight of him. _Concentrate, Annabeth. _

"What are you doing here?" I squeak out.

"I heard that someone was in need of plumbing assistance." He lifts up a toolbox that I hadn't noticed before.

"So you're the mysterious person that Thalia called." Thalia steps in upon hearing her name. "Yep," She says, "You know where the bathroom is Percy, get to fixing."

He grants a smile in my direction and then makes his way into the bathroom. I can hear and see him getting out his tools and looking for the problem.

I turn my attention towards Thalia, who I am, yet again, mad at.

"What the hell?" I whisper-shout at her. "You know how weird things have been between us. And you know how much improvement we've been making, since that night! You couldn't have just let it be!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You need to take a shower, and I am making that happen."

Our conversation is taken down a new pathway when she asks me to make her dinner. All throughout her meal, she can tell that I'm tense to get going. Luckily, I am a very big planner, I had started to get ready for this date a long time before I actually had to leave. I guess Thalia doesn't know that…

"Make it quick Perce, Annie has a date tonight and she needs to get ready." Thalia acts as if the comment is nonchalant, plopping down on the couch in the process, but I know better. She knows what she's doing. She slyly makes eye contact with me out of her peripheral vision, then turns her attention back to the television set that she turned on beforehand.

Percy's turns around at the remark. His whole demeanor changes, instantaneously. His muscles clench, I see his hand tighten over the wrench he's holding, turning his knuckle white. His mouth presses into a rigid line, and the glossiness in his beautiful sea-green eyes disappears.

I want to scream at Thalia, because frankly, I don't think that woman would know what the word 'progress' means if it bit her in the ass.

Percy's reaction scares me, I feel like he's going to throw something. Before I can asses his demeanor more, he turns his back to me again. He kneels down on the ground and starts working on the tub.

Thinking he's going to let it go, I start to busy myself by washing the dishes. Then he decides to speak, and when he does it startles me. His voice is scarily calm, as if he's trying his hardest not to blow up.

"So, you have a date?"

"Um…yeah." I say cautiously.

"With who?" He's still being weirdly composed.

"Just this guy, you wouldn't know him." I try and keep it vague. God forbid Percy use his 'people in high places' and track the guy down.

"Where are you guys going?"

_Is this 20 questions? _I'm baffled as to why he wants to know all of this. "The café where we met."

I moved into my room after all of his bizarre critiques of my date. He's being way too weird about this whole thing. _Can't I just go out on _one_ date without my boss-who-I-had-a-one-night-stand-with, interfering?_

I busy myself with the task of picking out something to wear, while Percy finishes up on the shower. It takes a while, but he finally getsit to come out clear again. At this point, I don't care what the problem is, I just need to take a shower. Otherwise, I _am_ going to be late.

Percy, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care about my hatred towards tardiness. He refuses to get out of the bathroom until he explains to me just what happened to the water content. It makes me think that he has another motive underneath all his fancy talk about drains, pipes, and water systems. But still, who knew CEO Percy Jackson could play the part of being a plumber so well?

Eventually, I make it out the door. But, not without a few half-hearted attempts from Percy to get me to stay. I realized his game halfway through his explaining of how there's a thirty-three percent chance of rain, and that it would be 'unsafe to put me at the risk of falling down on the walk home.' I affirmed him that Ryan would most definitely walk me home, and if anything happened, he would be there. I wanted this clarification to calm him down, however, it had the opposite affect on him. His jealous facade made a reoccurrence. And that is when I said goodbye to him and Thalia, and started my journey to the coffee house.

I have donned a simple, light pink, fitted blouse with white skinny jeans, and my plain silver sandals. I look like I'm going to a fun, yet easygoing night out. It's perfect for the café.

As I walk down the dimly lit street, my mind wanders to Percy and his enigmatic behavior. He was being inexplicable as to how far-fetched he's reacting to this. _Maybe he's starting to feel more for me than he should? _Whatever it is, I'm confused beyond belief, both by his actions, and my impending feelings towards him. And I _don't _get confused.

* * *

The date was…sweet. I wish I could say more about it, but that's the only adjective I can come up with for now, as I'm still extremely happy. He was a complete gentleman. It was awkward here and there, like usual first dates, but for the most part it was great. And it just made me feel so…normal. For the three hours that I was gone, I didn't have a brother with cancer or a crazy boss that ignores me one minute and hits on me the next. I was just _me_, on a date with a really nice guy, having a totally ordinary night out. It was…refreshing.

We stayed out until around eleven o'clock. At the end of the night, when Ryan was about to walk me home, he got a call from the hospital. You see, Ryan's an aspiring medical student, and as his training, he's following around a real doctor for the next few months. And apparently, this doctor needed him more than ever tonight. Ryan apologized, like the gentleman he is, that he was unable to walk me home. I assured him that it was fine, and that I only lived a few blocks away. I could make to by myself. But, some nagging part of my brain had to reflect on what Percy would think about that.

I shuffle that thought aside when Ryan bends down to give me a kiss on the cheek. He lingers there for a few moments, and I could feel his hesitation as his lips move left and hover over mine. I wasn't sure whether I wanted him to kiss me or not. All I could think about was Percy, and that set me off. Bewilderment and irritation towards his peculiar and very much unethical behavior bubble up inside me. And in honor of my rebellious streak I just regained, I press my lips to Ryan's for a humble and gentle kiss.

It lasts only a few seconds, and then Ryan separates from my lips. He whispers a farewell, and makes a hasty retreat out of the café.

I walk home in silence. My thoughts are once again of confusion. I would give anything to disentangle my jumbled thoughts.

I can't wait to go to bed. Just to forget about all of this, for about eight hours, and then face it in the morning.

My wish is not granted when I open my apartment door to find Percy sitting on my couch, watching TV. _Oh boy… _

"How was the date?" He asks, sarcasm dripping from each word. He doesn't even glance in my direction.

"It was nice. Until the end when Ryan had to leave." I say.

"I thought you said that Ryan was going to walk you home?" He turns his head to look inquisitively at me.

"He was going to, but he had some sort of doctor emergency to take care of at the hospital, since he is a medical student." My answer doesn't seem to do the justice of setting Percy at ease.

"If he were a real gentlemen, he would have walked you home."

I huff at him. He's being stubborn, he knows it, and frankly, it's pissing me off. "I told you, Percy. He had a doctor predicament. He had to leave!"

"Well, I'm glad he didn't walk you home. Because then, he'd surely come to the door, and he'd undoubtedly give you a goodnight kiss." I kept quiet, anxious to hear his next words. "And I don't think that I'd have had enough self-restraint to keep myself from punching the guy." _Wow, is this him admitting his feelings? _I stayed quiet for a while, unsure of what to say next. Percy took it as a sign to keep talking.

"I tried so hard to leave…but I couldn't bring myself to do it." My ability to speak has evaded me.

"I was going to stop it, you' know." My breathing ceases for a moment. "The kiss that was bound to happen."

"It already happened." It comes out a breathless whisper. I say it not to hurt him, but to be honest with him.

His whole frame takes on his usual jealous structure. I want to scream at him. "We can't be anything more than professional, Percy! You know this! And you being jealous and giving me all of these mixed signals makes that insanely hard to do!"

Realization finally seems to possess him. He has the decency to look contrite, at least. But then his determined mindset returns, I can see it in his mesmerizing sea-green eyes.

"Okay, forget about everything for a second. I'm not your boss, and you're not my assistant. We're just Percy and Annabeth." He pauses to make sure I'm following.

"Alright…just Percy and Annabeth. Where are you going with this?" I question, earnestly.

Percy smiles arrogantly. "I think we should go on a date, what do you say?"

_My heart stops._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger! I have to find some way to make you guys interested! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, cuz I'm not sure if I like it or not. Reviews literally make my day, each and every one. :P ****  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"No."

At first Percy looks disbelieving about my answer, but upon seeing the truthfulness written in my face, his look changes. Now he's cocky with indignation.

My goal wasn't to hurt him…or to make his temper flare. It's just that he's my _boss_. It's bad enough to date your coworkers, but you're _boss_? I'd lose my job after a week! And that's the main source of the problem. I can't lose this job. I can't risk ending the income that's going towards Matthew. I need this job more than _anything_, and nothing can jeopardize my chances of keeping it. Matthew is my number one priority at the moment, not Percy or my feelings towards him.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say no?" He asks incredulously.

I don't want Percy to blow up over this. "No one's turned you down before, huh?" I ask gently.

"Nope, this is definitely a first." He snorts half-heartedly, looking pointedly towards the ground. He has his thinking face on, and I'm scared as to where that will lead this conversation.

"Percy, don't think it's because of you. You're sweet, and cute, though extremely cocky at times. It's just I _have_ to keep this job. And frankly, being with you will grant a way opposite effect than that."

"Annabeth, I'm not going to fire you just because you go on a date with me." He says earnestly.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I assure him. He lifts his eyebrows, inquiring me to continue. "What if you get fired for sexual harassment? What if the whole office found out that you and I went on a date? What if the date is a dud and we have to see each other everyday? What if someone takes a picture of us and then I get swarmed by paparazzi?"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think…" Without warning, he's sprung at me, twisting his body so that he's laying _exactly_ on top of me. His hand reaches out and grabs my wrists, pinning them beside my head. He leans down, getting especially close to my face, "…that you need to stop saying what if." And without warning, he presses a firm and demanding kiss against my lips. It's really hard to try and not feel anything when he's such a good kisser. And I can't deny the spark that _is_ there. He's right, I do have feelings for him, major feelings judging by the intensity with which I'm reoccurring to him in this kiss. I feel his smirk grow bigger the longer our lips stay connected.

He breaks away suddenly, both of us panting for breath. "Now look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't feel anything during that kiss."

I could lie and say I felt absolutely nothing. But that would be one hell of a fabrication. It is practically impossible to look at those sea-green eyes full of such hopefulness and utter an absolute lie.

"I…I can't." I surrender my pride.

"That's what I thought." He smirks again. "_Now_ do you want to agree to the date?"

I purse my lips, and I feel my eyebrows burrow together in concentration. His cajoling, yet very much welcomed kiss, did not help my overused brain.

_Screw it. _"Fine!" I shout out, adding in a sigh and an eye roll for dramatic reluctance.

Percy's overjoyed expression makes it all worth the while. He lunges forward at me, and for a second I think he's going to kiss me again. My heart starts to beat a relentless twitter. Unfortunately, Percy turns the gesture into a hug. _Damn. _My heartbeat stays irregular though, as that's what Percy's touch entails for me.

I feel him move his mouth right in front of my ear. As he whispers, it sends exhilarating shivers down my spine. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint." He breaks away from the hug, grinning from ear to ear. _And pretentious Percy is back… _But, his grin _is_ contagious.

And for once in a long time, I let myself be vulnerable in front of someone. To let my guard down like this feels scary and invigorating at the same. I'm not sure how I feel about it just yet.

As for this whole 'relationship' thing, I have some nervousness towards. I feel that this could either go really well or extremely bad. And that scares the shit out of me.

I voice my opinion to Percy. "This has bad written all over it." I tell him, the smile slipping off my face. I raise an eyebrow challengingly to him.

"What can I say, I'm a dare-devil…" He winks at me provocatively, "and I have a thing for blondes." I gasp at his innuendo, and I groan at his the expression of smugness on his face at what he just said.

"As nice as this has been, unfortunately, I have business to attend to for the company." Percy starts to stand up and gather the jacket that had been hanging unceremoniously over the back of the couch.

"Really? At eleven-thirty at night?" I inquire.

He nods his head, sighing theatrically. "The life of a businessman."

"Anything I can help with?" I ask, professional voice back in effect. Despite the façade, I don't feel like leaving him just yet.

"I wish." He leans down again, this time going straight for my cheek. I think the gesture is so cute, that my damn cheeks have to grow pink.

Of course Percy takes notice and grants me with a smug look.

"It amazes me that I can make professional, goody-two shoes Annabeth Chase, blush." Adding emphasis to his taunt with a lingering touch to my cheek.

Okay, I have grown annoyed with him now, despite what his touch does to me. _Time to leave. _I stand up swiftly, leaving my very comfortable seat on the couch forgotten. I put my hand on Percy's back, ignoring my thumping heartbeat at the brawniness of it.

"Goodbye Percy." I push him towards the door, using a lot of my strength considering how strong he is. He pretends to fall into the hallway, and I have to bite back a laugh at the fakeness of it.

"Don't hurt yourself!" I yell, right as I shut the door. The tiniest of smiles lingers on my lips for the rest of the night. And no matter what I try, I can not get it off my face.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to a happy mood. And then I remember what happened the night before, and it brings a smile to my lips.

I get ready for my impedingly eventful day. Tonight, I will be sleeping over at the hospital. Matt is getting ready for a new treatment and he's extremely nervous because of what happened last time. I don't blame him for getting jitters about the whole thing. If anything, he's being a lot more courageous then I thought he would be. Anyways, Maggie can't sleep over because she's working late. Some kind of fill-in at a school board meeting that always runs late. I told her that it was fine and that I'd be happy to keep Matt company.

But, that also means I'm going to have an extremely busy day including classes, then work, then the hospital, and finishing it all off by sleeping in an uncomftorable chair for the night. Oh well, I'd do it for Matthew in a heartbeat.

Thursdays are my early morning class days. And considering today is Thursday, I better hurry my ass up…

I brush my teeth, take a shower, and get dressed in record time. I scrounge around my room for a small bag to put all the stuff I'm going to need for tonight. I finally find one underneath my bed, behind one of my old picture albums. Stuffing whatever clean clothes I can find into my bag, I turn off my light and make my way out the bedroom door.

The first thing that greets my eyes is Thalia. She's seated at our kitchen island, a cup of coffee in front of herself, and another in front of an empty chair. I assume she's made a cup for me. _Weird_. I start walking to the table, knowing fully well that whatever this is was going to be eventful.

Upon hearing my footsteps she grabs her coffee and turns to me in a millisecond. Her spontaneity almost makes me pee my pants. I had no idea she could move this fast at seven o'clock in the morning.

I sit down in the chair and turn to her anxious face expectantly. _I really don't have time for this…_

"So, anything you'd like to tell me?" She asks, with ill-consumed calmness.

"Um, yeah. We're out of milk." I state seriously, because I'm not really sure where she's going with this.

"No, Annabeth! I mean is there anything that you want to _tell_ me." Still confused here!

"Thalia, I have to go, maybe we can finish this conversation later." I start to make my way out of the chair, only to be pushed back down by Thalia's strong arm.

She sighs exasperatedly. "Okay, cutting the crap, I heard everything from my room last night."

_Oh, shit. _"Everything?" I whine.

"Yep! And you have some explaining to do."

I glance quickly at the clock on the oven. It reads a little past seven o'clock. My class starts at a quarter till eight, and I have to practically make it across all of New York.

"Yes, I do. A lot of explaining in fact. And I promise to tell you all about it _tomorrow_, or maybe the day after that." I smile at her and make a quick getaway for the door. The reassuring slam let's me know that I'm home free. _At least for now…_

* * *

I make it to the subway right as it pulls up to the curb. _Yes, I didn't miss it. _The ride to my first class of the day, History, was uneventful.

The class itself was very boring. The world's worst reward for dragging my ass out of bed at six in the morning.

My impending confrontation with Percy had me jittery the entire two hours of learning. What do we even say to each other now? How do I act around him? Nervous and endearing, like how I truly feel around him? Or do I ignore and deny him?

My thoughts block out the sound of my teacher telling us all to leave. Luckily, my friend Macy shakes my shoulder, interrupting my short contemplation. I mutter a hurried 'thanks' to her, and rush out of the back entrance to the classroom. I always try and avoid the major traffic jam at the main door.

And so I find myself on the subway again, trying to make it to work on time. I do, fortunately. Percy is just walking up to the building when I make it up the subway stairs. He looks around, as if sensing a presence, and when his eyes lock on mine, he grins. Naturally, like the fool I am, I beam back at him.

"How lovely it is to see you, Miss Chase."

"Mr. Jackson, you as well." I guess I'll go along with the weird formal thing he's started.

Percy opens the door for me, and for the first time I've noticed he's holding two cups of coffee in a tray. I wonder who the other coffee is going to. _Probably the pretty reception lady…_

I walk past him and into the efficient building. My pace becomes faster, as I don't want to see who gets that other coffee.

"Whoa, slow down there. I didn't even get to give you your coffee."

My heart swells with relief and then with glee at the considerate gesture. And I thought he was going to give it to whatever her name is.

"Thank you, that was sweet of you." I flash him another smile.

Percy looks pleased at my answer. "Wow, and here I thought you were going to bite my head off at the gesture."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're very…bipolar with your actions towards me."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." I smirk at him, walking away and towards the elevator. It's entertaining to be the confusing one in this relationship for once. I turn my head to see if he's following, and he is, while shaking his head in annoyance, clearly getting my game. _It isn't fun to be confused, is it Percy?_

Being in an elevator with Percy Jackson is suffocating. Half of myself wants to slam him against the wall and kiss him, and the other half wants to push the 'open door' button and kick his ass out of here.

So I settle for neither, instead twiddling with the plastic wrapper that keeps the cup from burning me.

Percy takes a phone call halfway through the descent to the twentieth floor, saving me from my clumsiness.

The rest of the day is odd with it's normality. I'm thankful for it nonetheless, because all I want to do now is be with Matthew. Percy's been in meetings all day, and my boredom has once again reached it's peak.

At last, after forever, it's time for me to leave. I wave to Percy who is switching meeting rooms when I take my depart. He waves at me, while winking at the same time and then disappears from my sight. I roll my eyes at his playfulness, even in the middle of a workday.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" I ask Matthew, as he shows me the bruising from the multiple times that blood work has been done to him in the past couple of days.

"Only a little." He says reassuringly.

I sigh. "You're really brave, you know that?"

He chuckles. "Shut-up, your more brave than I am."

"Me? Please." I snort at his antics. But, somewhere deep down, I know what he's trying to get at. The couple of years where it was just Bobby, Matt, and I against the world. Those were the days when I was considered the parent. I kept us all afloat, and I guess that hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You, mister, need to get some rest. And so do I. It's been a long day." I fall asleep that night, in an uncomftorable plastic recliner, and a chemical smelling hospital, not wanting to be anywhere but here, next to my baby brother.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just to answer a review here, the twins are 11 years old. Anyways, over 100 freaking reviews! Thank you so much for your continued support, it means the world to me. I haven't deleted a single notification out of my email inbox since the day I posted the first chapter. That's how much I love all of you. Please review for this chapter, tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

"A date?" Silena questions, her voice raising an octave higher than normal to emphasize just how surprised she is.

Seeing as Silena and I have gotten along together very well, she's easily become one of my closest friends here at the office. With all the free time I've accommodated from Percy's busy meeting schedule, Silena and I have had a lot of time for these little 'chats' as she likes to call them. And considering my anxiety towards mine and Percy's impending date, and Silena's experience in this area, I figured why not tell her about it? She's great at giving advice, as I've learned these past few weeks.

"Yes, a date, and I'm extremely nervous about it." I make a signal with my hand for her to lower her voice. After all, this is _his_ office floor.

She grins at me conspiratorially. "Why are you so nervous?" Her voice can barely be described as a whisper.

"Because he's Percy freaking Jackson! I'm Annabeth Chase…a nobody. Why would he want to go on a date with me?" I whine.

Silena lets out a sound of understanding. "I get it now, your self-conscious about the whole thing! That is so cute." She lets out a dreamy sigh. "Listen Annabeth, your gorgeous and your talented and your determined. Percy's dated a lot of bimbos, trust me, I would know. So maybe now, he's looking for a change. And he's definitely looked in the right place."

I smile at her, silently thanking the fact that I ever met this girl. She does know how to boost a person's confidence.

"I know, but what if I get fired?"

She shrugs nonchalantly. "So you find a new job. I highly doubt that you were thinking of keeping this one forever?"

"Well, as of right now, I kind of…" I hesitate. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone yet. It's just too personal. I've never been an open person, and I'm not about to start now. "…just need the income, okay?"

Silena rolls her eyes. "Whatever, back to Percy…" And she's talking about her favorite topic again. This girl practically screams matchmaker when you lay eyes on her.

A gasp from her brings me back to reality, and I feel slightly bad that I had been tuning out her rant.

"Annabeth! Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Yeah, mhmm." I say distractedly as I had just caught sight of raven locks from the window in the break room door. If Percy's out of his meeting, I better give him those files that are freshly printed.

Silena's voice sounds fuzzy as I consider what Percy could be wearing today. _I hope he's wearing that tie that I like._

Silena's voice reaches my ears once again. I'm assuming that she's just about finishing up her tirade. "Great, then it's settled. I'll come over before your date with Percy, and help you get ready. Don't worry, because I will make you look _fabulous_."

_Wait, what? _When did I agree to her coming over and helping me out? I give her an inquiring look. In return, she gives me a small grin that lets me know she's not giving up on this. I sigh. I should've known this was coming. I mean, it's Silena…expect the unexpected when she's interfering with your love life.

I stand up, grabbing my empty plastic coffee cup and my empty sandwich wrapper and throwing them into the garbage can by the door. While there, I take a quick glance through the window and catch a sight of Percy talking to one of his employees. I was right, he _is_ wearing my favorite tie.

"See you later, Silena." I say, as I open the door and make my way out.

"Alright, I'll call you later to talk about you know what!" She calls out to me, putting the last part in code as she didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Believe it or not, Silena is a very trustworthy person when it comes to this kind of stuff. All of the sudden, I'm extremely thankful to have her.

I make my way over to my desk, searching blindly for the files I was supposed to give to Percy. I find them under a pile of export forms. I'm so eager to get them to Percy, that I hadn't realized he was already making his way over to me. When I turned around suddenly, Percy was _right_ there. And that was made very clear when he spilled his scalding coffee all over my shirt.

I gasp at the sudden temperature change and drop the files that I had been holding.

"Oh my god, Annabeth, I am so sorry!" He says as he's realized what and who he had just dropped his coffee on.

I freeze upon realizing something, _I was wearing a white blouse. _And it had bled through. Percy blushes upon realizing my predicament, but, then, like always, it's replaced by a smirk. He takes my hand, which I try desperately to ignore at the moment, and drags me into his office.

Once we're behind closed doors he turns to me, still smirking. "I never thought that this would be how I first saw you in a bra. I have to say though, white lace _really_ works on you."

I had never wanted to smack anyone more than at that moment. I quickly cross my arms in front of my chest. "Don't you think that's a little bit inappropriate for the office, _Mr_. _Jackson_?" I clench my teeth at the end of my sentence, trying and failing to control my anger.

"Yes, but do you see anyone here, _Miss_ _Chase_?" He's mocking me. _Jackass_.

I ignore his question, he already knows the answer. "What exactly _are_ we doing in here?"

"I have paper towels, and a shirt." He walks around me to the side of the room and starts to open up random cabinets in search for these items.

"How convenient." I say, just to let him know how sassy I'm feeling towards him right about now.

He lets out a chuckle. "You know, I am trying to help you." He steps back from the cabinet throwing me the newly discovered paper towels in the process. I catch them easily. He steps behind his desk and opens a drawer, throwing me a shirt that he found inside.

"No, you're trying to get me to take my shirt off, and change in front of you."

"That obvious, huh?" I glare at him. The courageousness that this man possesses for everything he does mystifies me. How he isn't nervous about getting fired all the time, is a mystery. He challenges me with a smile. I have to remind myself to look away.

"Won't this look suspicious?" I try for a subject change. He gives me a questioning gaze, so I clarify for him. "Wearing the boss's shirt?'

He shrugs, furrowing his brows. "Not really, I do it a lot with my assistants."

I huff at him, leaving his office with an eye roll and not a single thank you. I can feel his smirk burning a hole in the back of my head. _Ugh_, that man makes me insane.

After running all over the office in search of Silena, rather embarrassingly on my part, and revealing her to be in her office, I make my way into the bathroom. I take my soggy shirt off and hand it to Silena, who tries desperately to get the stain out.

"I can not believe he gave you his shirt." She says.

"It's nothing special. He said he did it for all of his assistants." I don't mean for my comment to sound hateful, but it comes out of my mouth like that.

Silena coughs, muttering a "jealous" under her breath, not so discreetly in the process.

"I am not jealous! I just think it's disgusting." I say stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here." She hands me my somewhat dulled down stained blouse. "It's the best I could do." I say a quick thank you and tell her that we should probably get back to work.

* * *

Five hours later puts me at my desk. I can't tell you how many times I've twirled around in my comfy swivel chair. I'm starting to get a head rush. Percy's been meeting with a foreign asset in his office for the past two hours. He's an early thirty-something year old man. He's cute, nothing compared to Percy in my book, but cute nonetheless. He's a little weird though, looking at me far too long for my liking.

As I have way too much time on my hands and not enough at others, my life at this office is pretty easy and then other times not so easy. Right now, I would categorize it as easy. Silena's gone home already, complaining about missing Charlie too much. Everyone else has gone home. Percy asked me to stay late. I'm not sure if that's part of our date plan or if it's just him needing extra help. _I guess we'll find out. _

Percy and Tom, who's name I just remembered, walk out of his office. Of course, I have to be swiveling in my chair at this exact moment. And I couldn't exactly find anything to hold onto to stop. Percy saves me from my humiliation by putting a hand on the back of my chair. Now I look like an idiot.

"Sorry!" I stand up quickly, blushing furiously, and pulling my pencil skirt down in the process.

"Sorry about that. I have to find some ways to entertain myself on these late nights." I try to brush it off. Percy chuckles behind me. He's so close to me.

"I understand that, Miss Chase. I wish my staff could be as entertaining as you." Tom says in a strange tone of manner. I don't know how to take in his statement. _Was that a compliment? _He smiles at me conspiratorially, his skin crinkling around his eyes.

Percy takes this time, not so subtly, to step in. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Tom. I'll think about your offer and get back to you on it."

"Sounds good, Percy." They shake hands. And then he turns to me.

"Miss Chase." He puts his hand out and gives me a smile.

"Mr. Colatusso, it was nice to meet you." I say, putting my hand in his to give a firm shake. He holds on too long, and suddenly he's bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing it. _What the hell? Are we in the 1920's?_

I don't know what to make of this gesture so I give him an awkward smile, pulling my hand ever so slightly to give him a hint. Tom is staring at me intensely, and I'm starting to feel very uncomftorable.

I look over at Percy, and he has that familiar flash of jealousy in his sea-green eyes. His hands are balled into fists. I can tell he's not very comfortable with another man touching me. I feel slightly flattered towards that fact. I have to admit that at this point in mine and Percy's relationship, I wouldn't be very happy with another girl touching him either.

"The elevator is just over there." Percy says rudely, while pointing to the elevator. He must have not been able to take it anymore. Tom doesn't seem to think anything of it. Thankfully, he releases my hand and makes his exit, sending one last intense gaze my way.

When he is safely out of the building I turn to the jealous man beside me. "Percy, you can't be rude to clients like that!" I yell at him, giving him a smack on the arm for emphasis.

"_I_ can do whatever I want." He winks at me and grabs my hand, bringing it to his lips and leaving a lingering kiss, mocking the old-fashioned gesture that Tom had just done to me. I roll my eyes at him, but still get tingles in my hand from where his lips touched.

"Now it's just you and me, alone. Whatever could we do?" He's still holding my hand and he pulls on it, tugging me closer so that I'm pressed up against his chest. My mind goes crazy with his proximity.

I recover my equilibrium quicker than I thought possible. I take a step back. "How about we go on that date that you promised me, and get to what you're thinking about later." His face turns hopeful for a second, so I clarify. "Much, much later."

His looks mock-disappointed. "Let me just go shut down my computer, and lock my office, and then we can go on that date." He twirls me around dramatically, then drops my hand and leaves behind closed doors into his office.

I smile to myself towards his actions. I start to collect my things and file the last of the finished paperwork when my phone vibrates. I ignore the call at first, it's probably just Silena letting me know when she's going to be at my house. I'm sure she'll be mad that I'm about to go on a date with Percy without telling her or letting her fix me up before I go. And frankly, I don't want my giddy mood to be ruined.

I do get concerned though, when my phone vibrates a second time. I don't think Silena would be this annoying about information, would she? I decide to answer it.

"Hello?" I say anxiously. What greets my ears is crying. I'm immediately alarmed. "Who is this? Are you alright?" I try again for an answer.

"Annabeth it's me." And then I know it's Bobby. He sniffles into the phone and my trepidation increases.

"Bobby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it Matthew? Is he alright? Where's Maggie?" My questions start to garble into one, and I'm not sure if he can even understand what I'm saying. I wait desperately for an answer.

"I went to see Matthew today and he's not doing good. He was so pale and he kept coughing. He looked so weak, Annie. I don't want him to die…" His sentence wares off as I hear him start up his sobbing fit again.

My heart breaks into a million pieces when I hear his crying. I want to be there with him, so that I can hug him. But, no the selfish person that I am, I'm instead going on a date with Percy.

"Listen to me Bobby, calm down. Matt is going to be fine. He's a strong boy, you of all people should know that. You need to stay strong for him. Everything's going to be fine. It's just the side effects of the therapy that he needs to go through. Please, stop crying. You know that I get so sad when you cry." I hear a hiccup escape his side of the phone. I think he's trying to calm himself down.

With all of the worrying I have been doing about Matthew, I hadn't even thought of talking to Bobby about all of it. I assumed he wasn't going to take it this hard. _I'm a bad sister_, is the thought that keeps reverberating throughout my head.

Bobby's terrified whisper reaches my ears. "What if…what if he dies?" It's my worst fear, along with his. I hear him start anew his round of sobbing.

I ignore the question at the moment. I don't know how to answer without breaking down myself. I try desperately to get the thought of him dying out of my head.

"Where's Maggie?" I try and not show how much that statement just affected me. But my voice quavered undeniably.

"She has a job for tonight." He takes a deep, trembling breath. "I'm all alone and I'm so scared Annie."

He needs someone there for him. He can't be alone when he's so depressed like this. I know what I have to do. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be over there, okay? And we can talk all about this." He agrees and I hang up, preparing to deny Percy our date, yet again.

He walks out of his office right as I hang up the phone. "Alright, I'm all set. I was thinking we'd go to one of my favorite restaurants."

I feel so horrible for doing this. "I'm sorry Percy, I can't go. Something has just come up."

He looks beyond disappointed, and he tries desperately to hide it. He replaces this look with a fake smile, I can tell. "If you don't want to go on a date with me, you could have just said so-"

I cut him off. "No! No, that's not it. It's family issues, I swear. That is not an excuse. I want a rain check, okay?" I walk up to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Deal." He says. I beam at him.

And then I'm out the door, running as fast as I can to my car. This will be one hell of a talk, if I can't even convince myself that Matt will make it out of this alive.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. Please don't hate me! Blame it on my busyness. I rushed this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. As always, review. It keeps me motivated. And I PROMISE that next chapter will be their date! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: So this is like the twelfth chapter of this story and I realized that I have yet to put a disclaimer up. Yup, Riordan owns it all, except for my creativity of course. Enjoy…**

I wake with a cramp in my neck and stiff joints all around. I wonder briefly why I'm feeling so sore and then remember that I spent the night in the hospital on a chair the size of a bedpan. I roll my neck around, hearing all sorts of cracks, and stretch out my limbs satisfyingly. I look to my right and see Matthew and Bobby sleeping back to back in Matt's hospital bed. They look so peaceful like this. Like they are just kids living out a normal childhood, which in all respect they should be.

I briefly have a flashback to all the shit that went down last night. After leaving a very defeated looking Percy in the office, I rushed over to my old apartment to find Bobby sobbing on the floor. It practically shattered my heart in two seeing him like that. I spent the rest of the night crying, and trying to convince Bobby that Matt would be fine. Convincing Bobby of something that I wasn't even sure of myself turned out to be a harder feat than I thought it would be. I finally got him to go to bed at around twelve o'clock at night. Then he woke up in the middle of the night from a dreadful nightmare, crying insolently, wanting me to take him to see his brother. Who was I to refuse a despondent eleven year old from seeing his cancer-ridden brother? So I took him to the hospital, and after an hour of convincing the head nurse to let us into Matt's room, we finally got in. Matthew was in the same state as Bobby. Call it a twin thing, but I guess Bobby knew something was wrong. In the end, I'm glad we came. Otherwise, Matt would have spent the entire night in a gloomy hospital room depressed beyond belief, and all alone too.

The one thought that kept reoccurring through my mind all night was that I'm a terrible sister. I've been going on with life, moving forward, like nothings even happened. I look upon all my memories of having any fun with disgust. How could I have fun and be care-free at a time like this? A good sister would want to be by her brothers side at all times. A good sister would take care of her other brother because she knows he's going through a hard time. And at that moment one of my deepest insecurity and fear is blossomed into my mind. _A good sister would quit school_. This way she could fully support the only family that she has left, that is breaking little by little in front of her very own eyes.

My deep thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Nurse Emma peeks her head into the room, and seeing that I'm wide awake, she steps into the room.

"Good morning. I was just coming in to check on Matthew." She whispers quietly, giving a little smile at the twins sleeping together on the bed. She walks over to my make-shift bed.

Emma is a wonderful nurse. Matthew has seemed to take a liking to her. I've not decided yet if it's to her beautiful looks, or her caring touch. Maybe it's both. She's around my age, being a fairly new nurse. Last night when I was begging the other nurse to let us stay the night, it was Emma who came out and got us into his room. I am so thankful for her. With all the time she's been assigned to Matt, she's gotten to know my family very well. It gives me content, knowing I have her to count on to take care of Matthew when I'm not here.

"Good morning, Emma." I say, rather tiredly.

"You look exhausted and thoroughly depressed." She says, doing a quick once over of my appearance and then putting the back of her hand to my forehead. I guess it's a force of habit for her to do that to anyone who looks remotely sick.

"I _feel_ exhausted and thoroughly depressed." I give out a long, forlorn sigh to emphasis my point.

Emma moves over to all of Matt's health monitors and starts checking each one in turn.

She surprises me by talking all of a sudden. "Whenever I feel like that, I try to name all of the things that I am thankful for."

"That's a very small list, at the moment."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"I could name a whole list right now." I open my mouth to counter-attack that argument, but she holds her hand up, indicating for me to be silent.

"For starters, you should be thankful that you have Maggie. I've seen just about a dozen other people in your situation that have to go through this all alone. Be thankful that you found a job, and that Maggie found a job, as quickly as you guys did. Be thankful that Matthew hasn't gone into complete depression, or Bobby for that matter, as most kids would in their situation. Be thankful that you have a scholarship, so that the question of whether or not you have money to keep up with school isn't weighing you down. Be thankful that your family is strong and _will_ get through this." At this point, she's moved in front of me once again, her voice ceasing to a whisper so that only I would here. "And most importantly, be thankful for the fact the Matthew isn't dead." She takes my hand in hers at the end of her spiel. "Have hope, Annabeth. Because that's all that you can do at the moment that will have any chance of helping. And if there's something you can do that will help this situation, I'd think that you'd want to try your hardest to do whatever it is."

I get what she is saying, and I'm _thankful_ for her metaphorical slap in the face.

* * *

Maggie came into the hospital around seven o'clock in the morning, once she caught wind of everything that had gone down the night before. She took over the situation for me, saying she'd take care of the boys. And since I was minutes away from passing out from exhaustion, she ordered me to go home and rest. I obliged, but said that I would be back, later.

I am now driving back to my apartment, and I am concluding that my brain is too fuzzy to go into work for the day. Luckily it's a Friday, so I'll take the day off and have the entire weekend to recuperate and get my mind straight again.

I arrive home fifteen minutes later and my legs start to feel like jelly. I really need to go to bed. Fortunately, Thalia is already at work. This means I have the entire apartment to myself, which means it'll be quiet…_for once_. I quickly change into a sports bra and some loose shorts I have laying around. I lazily look around for a comfy sweatshirt, as it's somewhat cold in my room. I find one I wasn't aware that I own and slip it on. _Mmm, comfy_.

I practically collapse on my bed, and once my head makes contact with my pillow, I am out.

* * *

I awake later to the sound of my doorbell reverberating throughout the apartment. I get out of bed and make my way to the door in a haze, stumbling over a random something or other on the floor. I open the door with my eyes closed, as I'm still half asleep.

"What?" I yell in annoyance to the mysterious person who is disturbing me from the one thing keeping me distracted from everything that's going on in my life at the moment.

"Wow, I expected a warmer welcome to the man who is bringing you alcohol." I know that voice. I open my eyes and my suspicions are correct. Sea-green eyes stare expectantly into mine.

I don't even know what to say to him. My brain is so clouded, it's not even functioning at this point. Here I am standing in baggy clothing, my hair a giant fluff ball, and my makeup from the previous night smeared everywhere on my face, and he looks all delicious in a suit with the top undone and his tie no where in sight.

I turn away from him, leaving the door wide open. I honestly don't know whether to invite him in, or tell him to leave me alone and go away. So instead, I plop down on the couch, trying my very hardest to ignore his presence. I reach for the remote and turn on a random channel, pretending to be immersed in the show that is appearing on the screen. I hear him walk over to the kitchen and set something on the counter.

"So I can see that someone's a little cranky today. Is it that time of the month?"

"I'm really not in the mood for this, Percy. I'm very, _very_ sick." I pretend to cough into my elbow, and give a little sniffle. I highly doubt that will get him off my back.

"I'm not that stupid, Annabeth." I feel the couch shift and I know that he's taken a seat next to me. I see him reach his hand out and I feel him gently brush a wayward curl behind my ear. I begrudgingly turn my head to look him in the eyes. All I see is concern in them. I wince out of his touch and turn away from again. I just _can't_ do this right now. I get up quickly and walk into the kitchen. I need some space from him.

"I like your jacket. It looks good on you." I look back towards him questioningly, only for his suggestive look to catch my eye. _Why is he looking at me like that? _Oh yes, the jacket. From the morning after _that_ night. I blush at the thought of it. The more this man is suggestive and annoying to me, the more I realize that it's like his defense mechanism.

I mutter a quick thank you and turn to look what he's brought in this mysterious bag of his. When I peek my head into it I see the contents of food. _What the hell is he planning?_

"So what brings you here? I'd assume that you'd still be at the office." I say, while seating myself on one of the barstools.

"It's like six o'clock at night." I gape at him in shock. _It's that late? _I slept the entire day away. I must have been really tired.

"But still, you usually stay pretty late."

"Yeah, but I…I usually don't get that much done when you're not there." I see a slight blush creep over his cheeks. Is that the first time I ever saw Percy Jackson blush? _Wow_. I decide not to tease him about it. I'm feeling a little bit too tired to do much of anything.

"So why didn't you come into work today?"

My heart drops at his question. I know he's going to push and push until he gets an answer that he thinks is remotely truthful. I'm still not ready for anyone to know about it, and I don't think I ever will be. So, making my voice as believable as possible, I tell him something that's not entirely a lie. "I was sick. I told you this already. Sorry, to leave you short-handed." He comes into the kitchen and sits on the chair opposite of mine. I can tell he is still suspicious so I elaborate. After all, elaboration makes a lie. "I had a terrible headache, and I felt exhausted."

"I don't know whether to believe that or not." When was it in my job description to explain my life story to this man? "But I'm not going to push. I can tell how much you're upset because you look like shit, and I don't think I've ever seen you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically. I'm not going to feel bad about the way I look. He didn't have to come over and see me like this. It was his choice. Now he's making me more cranky than I already was. "So, what are you doing here?" I try to sound nonchalant but I think he senses the stress in my voice.

"You didn't come into work today, and that's never happened before. I was checking to make sure you weren't dead." He gives me a rare, genuine smile that makes my crappy mood brighten a little. I can tell that he was honestly concerned for my well being. And that makes me both pleased and confused at the same time.

"Surely, a boss isn't supposed to care this much about his assistant." I say looking him straight in the eye so that he knows I'm being serious about this.

"When are you going to get it through your thick, stubborn skull that we are _way_ more than a boss and his assistant?" He says, and I can sense an undertone of exasperation.

His response takes me aback for a second. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Now I'm going to make you dinner." I think he's trying to change the subject, but then again I never know with him.

"You like chicken, right?" He asks me, getting up from his chair and journeying over to the stove. He turns the knobs to get it started and then looks in the cabinets for the right sized pan.

"Um, yeah." I say, still suspicious as to why he's in my apartment, making me dinner. I try not to think too hard on the subject. I'm enjoying watching him move around my kitchen. His back is facing me so he doesn't know that I'm staring at him. It's strangely calming me.

"I know you're staring at me." _Okay, I take that back_.

"Don't flatter yourself." I say bitterly.

"Oh, c'mon. You're eyes were burning a hole in my back."

I roll my eyes at him and walk into the living room. I lay down on the couch and cover myself with a random blanket resting at the end of it. Before I know it, I'm drifting off into unconsciousness once more…

* * *

The phone is ringing when I wake. I shoot up so fast from the couch that it grants me with a head rush. I reach over blindly to the phone at the end table by the side of the couch.

"Hello?" My voice sounds way beyond groggy. I'm trying to bear my surroundings.

"Hi, is this Annabeth Chase? Brother of Matthew Chase?"

"Yes, this is her." And suddenly I'm wide awake, all grogginess out of my voice.

"We're sorry to inform you that Matthew has…passed away. We tried everything we could but he just didn't make it. I'm so sorry." I feel my heart rate quickens so much so that I think it's going to burst right out of my chest. My ears begin to ring and pound until I can't hear anything but my own panting breath. Before I know it sobs are escaping my throat, the phone drops to the floor, and then everything goes dark…

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" A desperate cry brings me back to the here and now.

"What?" I ask disoriented beyond belief.

"You were having a nightmare, screaming like crazy. I was so worried." I register who the voice is coming from, it's Percy. In my moment of disorientation and subsiding panic I hug the man in front of me with all I have. As much as I don't want to admit it, I know he'll be able to make all of my demons subside.

Percy rubs my back soothingly and holds onto me with as much need as it'll take to bring me back to the present. He pushes me away momentarily to wipe my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. I hadn't even realized that I was crying.

I find myself leaning towards his lips that are so close to mine, but right as they're about to touch I think better of my actions. I quickly lean back and out of his embrace. I move a good distance away from him on the couch, trying to settle my erratic breathing and get my head straight again.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I mutter quietly.

"What was that nightmare about?" He asks, ignoring my apology.

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"I can tell when you're lying to me. And I know you just did."

"Can you just accept the fact that I don't want to talk about it? Please." Noticing the severity in my voice, he wisely drops the subject with an irritated sigh. "I have to go make a phone call, excuse me." I step into my bedroom, find my cell phone, and make an urgent call to Matt. I let out a breath of relief as the call is finished. I just needed to hear his voice and make sure he was okay. Of course he was, and my imagination just got the better of me once again. I step back into my living room and Percy is already there, waiting for me.

"Come, dinners ready." He takes my hand, and leads me back to the kitchen, helping me onto a barstool. "You seem kind of shaken up. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it was just a silly nightmare." I assure him. He seems pleased with my answer.

For the first time since I've woken up I notice the delicious smell that has taken over my apartment. "Mmm, it smells wonderful. What did you make again?"

"Grilled chicken marsala with a white wine sauce, mashed potatoes, and green beans." My mouth drops open of its own accord.

Noticing my expression, he asks me questioningly, "What?"

"I didn't know that you knew how to cook."

"I'm full of surprises." He says, while setting two dishes down filled with appetizing food. My mouth waters at the sight of it, and then I grasp the fact that I haven't eaten all day. I'm starving.

As soon as the plate makes contact with the table, I dig in, eating everything in a very unwomanly manner. It tastes even better than it looks. I hear a chuckle from beside me that makes me blush. My less than elegant eating seems to be amusing Percy.

"Sorry, I just realized that I haven't eaten anything all day." I resume my elegant eating.

"I assumed that when I opened the door and saw you, so don't worry, I made extra." _Thank goodness. _

"I wasn't expecting you to come over. If I had known, I would have dressed up."

"Really?"

"No. If I had known you were coming over, I probably wouldn't have opened the door."

He laughs a loud, care-free laugh. It makes me smile.

"I don't think I have ever met a girl as…honest as you."

"Is that a compliment?" I ask.

"Yes, and from me, that's a big one."

"Wow, a compliment from Percy Jackson. Do you expect me to bow down at your feet now?"

He snorts. "If you did, I would be very, very concerned as to where my Annabeth went."

_My_ Annabeth. _Hmm_…I could get used to him calling me that. Then again, he probably says that to every girl.

I laugh to cover my growing unease that surfaces. Whenever I laugh, or have a good time with Percy, I feel guilty. One part of me never wants to leave him, and another part wants to focus on my family, twenty-four-seven. Mixed emotions can't even begin to explain what I'm feeling at this moment.

"How is it?" Percy's voice breaks me out of my deep thoughts that plague me incessantly.

"It's amazing, _so_ good." I make an appreciative noise in the back of my throat. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"My mom loves to cook and bake." His eyes take on a reverential look. I can tell that he cares fondly for his mother. "She finally got me to be interested in it when I was around ten years old. And now during Christmas and thanksgiving I usually go over to her house and help her cook."

This is a new side to Percy. "It's a good thing that you have respect for your mother."

"Why?" He asks, noticing the undertone in my voice.

"Because, the way a man treats his mother, is the way he will treat his future girlfriends."

"Any specific reason why you care about that?" I know he's smirking at me.

I blush, and then divert my gaze back to the food that I have shoveled down. "Just making an observation." I quickly change the subject. "What about your father? What's he like?" _Uh-oh, wrong question_. Percy's entire demeanor changes. He is no longer playful and light. His shoulders tense and he gets a far off, distracted look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Would you like more?" More? Oh, food.

"Yes, please." I say, while he takes my plate from in front of me and starts to serve me some more. "So, what about you? What's your family like?" Oh no, the question I always dread to answer. Should I lie? No. I think Percy's had it with my lying for tonight.

"My parents…they're dead." I take a deep, shuttering breath. I hear Percy drop whatever utensil he is using. I hear him mutter a quick "sorry" and then he is by my side again. He's looking at me mournfully. This is what I hate when I tell people…all the pity. I ignore his sympathetic gaze. "It was a car crash. Three years ago."

"So the wound is still fresh?" He asks. This is the last thing I would think he would ask.

"Very." I take another deep breath to calm myself. "I have two little brothers. They're twins. Eleven years old. They were eight when it happened. It nearly broke what was left of my family in two. I was eighteen at the time so I gained full custody of them." I don't know what is moving me to tell Percy things that I haven't even told some of my closest friends, but I do. And once I start, it just comes out like a dam breached.

"My old neighbor, Maggie, she saved us. She still is saving us. She took care of my brothers, she forced me to go to college and move in with Thalia. She's the reason the grief didn't take me over. I owe everything to that woman."

"And now I'm here, still recovering, slowly, but surely." I give a meager smile to show Percy that I'm alright.

"That's a lot you had to take on. I want to say I'm sorry, but I don't think you'd appreciate that very much." He says, matter-of-factly. I shake my head telling him that he's right.

"I think it's amazing that you continued on with your life. Most people don't have the strength to do even that."

"I had a lot of support." It's nice to talk to someone who gets it, for once. I wonder briefly just _how_ he gets it. Most people have to experience what I went through to understand it.

"Knowing you, you're probably being extremely modest right now." He smiles at me. I roll my eyes at him. That's exactly something he would say. But a part of me is glad he hasn't changed his perspective of me.

"I don't think you'd be the same strong, and determined person if you hadn't gone through all of that. Thank you for trusting me by telling me that." His look is accomplished for some reason, and I think it's because he finally got me to put a little bit of faith in him.

"But if you tell anyone what I just told you…" I finish my threat with a fierce glare. He knows what I would do to him and it wouldn't be good.

"I wouldn't betray you like that. And frankly, I'm a little mad that you would think that low of me." I'm surprised at the sudden anger that flares in his beautiful eyes. Suddenly, I wish I could take back my pretentious warning. My stubborn side rears its ugly head and refuses to apologize for it.

His voice is cold when he speaks. "You're amazing, you know that?" It's a sarcastic, rhetorical remark. I look down in shame.

"I get it, you still think I'm not in this for the right intentions. Eventually, you're going to have to let somebody in, Annabeth." His voice is softer now, pleading.

"Because you know it all, right? And it doesn't have to be you that I let in, does it?"

"That's not what I'm saying. No it doesn't have to be me, but I sure would like it if it was. You have so many walls up, and I've made it my personal mission to knock them all down."

I snort. "Good luck with that." This has got to be the most personal conversation I've ever had with Percy.

"Why don't you want it to be me?" He asks, and it's so quiet that I almost don't hear him. I can tell that I've hurt his feelings. He won't look me in the eye.

"It's a mix of different things."

"A mix of what different things?"

"Well, trust issues for starters. A bunch of shit going on in my life right now that I don't need you complicating. And then, there's the fact that you're the ultimate player. Is it really worth it for me to put my trust in you, and then have you crush my heart in the end? I wouldn't be able to handle that, Percy." There, my dilemma is thrown out for him to reflect over.

He lets out a breath I can tell he's been holding in. "That's a big list." He sighs quietly. "I don't want to break your heart, Annabeth. You're different than other girls to me. I've never done this."

"Done what?"

"Tried this hard for a girl." His words make my heart skip a beat. What does this mean? Am I special to him? "I spent a half an hour in the store today deciding what to make you for dinner. I really want this to work between us." I can't bear to hear anymore.

I stand and move closer to him, reaching my hand up to cup his face. My mind is far-off at this point and for once I don't think about what I'm doing or overanalyze it. I just _do_. My lips find his in an instant and we're kissing, passionately, as if it's our first time again. He moves his hands into my hair, and pulls my head back so that he can kiss me deeper.

I break away from his lips. We're both panting breathlessly. "Again, good luck with that."

"There's your stubbornness again, making a recovery." The lightness in the hair has made a reappearance.

"You'll learn to love my stubbornness."

"I already love it." He says, and slipping his hands down to my waist, he pulls me closer to him. He leans down again, making his intention very clear. I'm only too eager to reply, so I stand on the tip of my toes and smash my lips to his once more.

* * *

It's a good two hours later in the evening. Percy and I have made ourselves cozy on the couch, each clutching a wine glass filled with some fancy brand he picked out. My hand is in his and it feels so comfortable and normal. Percy is telling me about the time Silena was briefly his assistant and she tried to call him every Sunday evening to pick out his clothing itinerary for the week.

"Let's just say she didn't last very long."

I laugh, enjoying how relaxed and content Percy makes me feel. This date has been the most fun I've had in awhile. Each second passes by, and I feel myself falling harder and harder for him.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to go." Those words make me sad. I hate that he has to leave. I want him to stay longer for some unknown reason.

"Okay."

"I hope that everything works out with whatever it is that gave you that nightmare before." He knows that I'm not telling him everything, and I'm glad he's not pushing me.

I smile meekly. "Me too."

He raises his wine glass in the air. "Here's to our first date"

I clink my glass with his. "Cheers." I say, while I smile at him and he smiles at me.

* * *

**A/N: So as someone so graciously pointed out to me in a review, yes, I know, it has been at least two months since I last updated. I get that. And I also get why you guys would be mad at me for that. My life has been a rollercoaster these past few months with school, work, and my dance classes. I am so sorry for not updating, I know how addicted a person can get to a story, it's happened to me a few times. I'm honored that you guys are telling me how much you look forward to my updates and how some of you check for them everyday. That truly means a lot to me as an aspiring writer. I am not abandoning this story, nor will I ever. When I start things, I finish them. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it extra long for my long update wait. Review :* **


End file.
